Make It With You
by Janis 70
Summary: AU (All Human) Angelus O'Connor was known to be a ruthless man. CEO of the most successful law firm in the country, his world is turned upside down when a beautiful blonde enters his office searching for a divorce. He never believed in love until the day she came into his life shattering everything he's ever known. B/A
1. Chapter 1

**Los Angeles, California**

 **Wolfram & Hart **

Liam O'Connor was known to be a ruthless man. He earned his nickname, 'Angelus' in his youth because of his angelic and sinfully handsome face. He was also known throughout the world of law and justice as, the "Scourge of Law". Every case he touched, he won, beating the odds of the impossible.

The employees of Wolfram & Hart were an elite force of attorney's. But whenever they saw their fearless leader, they parted like the Red Sea, not to dare cross in his path. Those who did, were left cast aside in the rubble. Angelus was an unmovable force of intimidation, intelligence, and terror.

* * *

Upstairs, at the top level of the attorney building was Harmony Kendall, Angelus' secretary. She turned her eyes from the computer screen to the appointment book to her left. She skimmed through the calendar with her finger when _He_ appeared from his office.

Harmony looked up at the handsome man passing her desk to stand at the side rail to peer down over his elite law firm he had inherited from his grandfather followed by his father who had rebuilt Wolfram & Hart from the ground up.

Harmony let her eyes wonder over his sculpted back that was covered by a tailored black suit coat, she longed to run her hands across his broad shoulders then down his arms to feel those perfect muscles. Her eyes then slipped down to his backside.

Angelus' piercing dark brown eyes ran over the people running around like little ants down below. He took pride in his law firm, it was an achievement next to a long line of achievements he had succeeded thus far in his life. Since the law firm had been under his leadership, it's continuously been ranked as number one throughout the United States and Internationally.

He never did thank his cold-hearted father for the inheritance of the family fortune or the infamous law firm. It was not in the O'Connor nature to _thank_ anyone. His father believed that in order to be successful in the world, you must be brilliant and merciless.

Angelus' mother on the other hand, was his only salvation from his childhood though she did not last long because she died when Angelus was seven from breast cancer. He could remember the heartbreak his father felt when his mother passed. Angelus vowed to never stoop down to that level as his father. Angelus believed that was his father's downfall. For all of pitilessness his father possessed, there was a part of him that held love for one person and one person only, his wife.

When it came to sex, Angelus had no problem finding a woman to occupy his bed for an evening. He used countless women for his own pleasurable gains, but at the end, he was countlessly left unsatisfied. He kicked them out before the sheets warmed. It was better that way, Angelus believed. There was no attachment. He didn't have to deal with the foolish lies in the morning in order to get them out.

You would think the women would band together and call him out on his promiscuous ways but it only heightened their attraction for him. How suave and sexy could the woman be to earn Angelus' attention, even if it was only for an evening?

He did not believe in love. Love was nothing but a weight on the shoulders that weakened a man to his knees. _Love_ was thought to be impossible for Angelus O'Connor.

* * *

Angelus stared down over his employees with a scrutinising glare. He felt a headache beginning to surface against his temples and started to turn away from the side rail when something caught in the corner of his eye. He turned back and narrowed his sights on a blonde woman entering into the law firm from the front entrance.

He tried hard to squint his eyes to get a glimpse of her face, but he could not make out her features. All he could see was her blonde hair that was long and curled neatly around her shoulders and a tote bag hanging off her shoulder.

His eyes followed her to the front desk where she adjusted the bag strap and reached a hand into her purse and passed the desk attendant something. Angelus guessed it was a drivers license.

Something inside of his body sent a cool shiver down his spine. His frown deepened. He had never felt something like that before. He did not like it at all but yet, it was impossible to ignore.

Angelus turned away from the side rail heading back into his office when he ordered, "Call down to the front desk. I want to see that woman who just came in." He disappeared behind the office door.

Harmony picked up the desk telephone and dialled the number, one. She waited a moment when she heard a voice pick up the line. " _He_ wants to see the woman who was just at the desk." Harmony said then hung up the phone.

* * *

Downstairs in the main lobby, the front desk attendant hung up the telephone and moved from around the desk to the blonde woman who was now sitting at the couches silently watching hustling employees pass her by, waiting patiently for her appointment.

The attendant cleared his throat politely getting her attention. "Ms. Buffy Summers?"

She looked up at his face with a questioning expression. "Huh - What?" Her eyes were wide, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Ms. Summers, there has been a slight change of plans. The CEO, Mr. O'Connor would like to speak to you about your case. He is excellent, I assure you. He is the best attorney in the country." The attendant smiled. "He's located on the thirty-second floor. His office is impossible to miss."

"Okay, but I thought I had an appointment with a Lindsey McDonald?"

"You did, but ma'am, Mr. O'Connor _insists_ that you speak to him first."

The blonde haired woman frowned taking notice of how the young front desk attendants voice quivered whenever he spoke of Mr. O'Connor. It was like he was terrified of the CEO.

Buffy released a heavy breath and began to stand taking her bag with her. "Um, okay, where's the elevator?"

"Straight back." He said. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Buffy eyed the young man strangely then turned away from the attendant. She headed toward the elevator where a bellhop patiently stood outside the elevator doors wearing a welcoming smile.

The bellhop swung out his arm gesturing for her to enter the elevator with a handful of others.

"What floor, Miss?" The bellhop asked.

"Um, the thirty-second floor." Buffy answered.

The voices inside elevator hull had suddenly came to a stall. Buffy could feel all of their eyes on her. Buffy stared forward pretending not notice the stares burning into the back of head.

The bellhop slowly nodded his head and pressed the button. "S-straight a-a-away." He said nervously. He reached out and closed the doors of the elevator and turned the lever down switching the gears of the elevator for it to move.

 **Thirty-Second Floor**

The elevator doors slid open. The bellhop did not dare to step out of the lift. Buffy frowned noticing his reluctance immediately and stepped out into the hallway anyway.

"Good luck." He whispered closing the gates.

When Buffy faced the elevator again to question the bellhop, the elevator was already going down.

 _That's twice someone said that to me._ Buffy mentally noted.

She continued down the open hallway until a medieval painting hanging on the wall captured her attention. It was a violent painting of a man biting down on his victims neck sprawled out across his killers knee.

"Hey you!" Buffy turned from the painting to see a blonde woman sitting at a desk with a bluetooth device to her ear. "Who are you?" Her blue eyes scanned over Buffy suspiciously.

Buffy made her way over to the secretary.

The desk phone rang again, Harmony pressed a button and said, "Wolfram & Hart, we help the helpless." She said with a bored inflection in her voice. She sighed heavily into the device as she filed her nails. "Mr. O'Connor is in a meeting now, I will leave him a message. Your name?" She clicked a few buttons with the mouse on the computer and typed whatever was being said from the phone. Harmony clicked the button and looked up at Buffy, "Who are you?" She asked again.

"I was, uh, sent up here from the front desk. My name is-"

Harmony held her finger up halting Buffy's words when the phone rang again. Harmony clicked the phone button and answered, "Wolfram & Hart, we help the helpless."

Buffy released a breath and turned her eyes elsewhere examining her surroundings while Harmony dealt with the phone call.

"Excuse me? Hello?"

Buffy looked down at the secretary again hearing her shrieking voice. "Huh?"

"Your name?" She said with a bit of hostility.

"Buffy Summers. I was originally supposed to meet with a Lindsey McDonald but I was sent up here to speak to, uh, a Mr. O'Connor. I believe that's his name."

Harmony rolled her eyes with disinterest. "I don't need to know your entire story, Ms. Bunny."

"Buffy." Buffy corrected slightly insulted.

"Whatever," Harmony scoffed and pressed a button. "Mr. O'Connor," She said into the intercom. Her voice too a hundred and eighty degree turn; it sounded polite and flirtatious. "there is a woman here to see you. She says she was sent from-"

"Send her in." The intercom clicked off.

His deep unwelcoming voice sent a shiver down Buffy's spine. Just from the sound of his velvet voice, she knew this man had a danger streak inside of him.

Harmony looked at Buffy impatiently, "You can go in now." She gestured to the wooden door with a waving hand holding a nailfile.

Buffy swallowed nervously gripping the strap of her bag tighter the slowly opened the office door.

Harmony no longer paid any mind to the blonde woman and continued to file her nails and glance up to the computer screen at a Michael Kors shopping website.

 **Angelus' Office**

Inside, the office was large and dim lit. It was designed in a gothic Victorian fashion that was elegant and hauntingly sexy.

"Close the door behind you, Ms. Summers." The deep voice she had heard from the intercom said.

She could not see him through the dark shadows casted over him. All she could make out was a large dark wooden handcrafted desk and a shadowy mass sitting behind it.

"Ms. Summers," His voice was strained with forced politeness. "Please, have a seat." His hand appeared into the dim light gesturing to the chair set in front of the desk.

Buffy adjusted her tote bag strap on her shoulder and moved across the elegant office to the chair.

Angelus' eyes watched her every move closely. He narrowed his sights on the tiny wisp of hair that was out of place from its curls and gently blew in the wind as she walked towards him.

Buffy sat down in the chair and placed the tote bag and purse on the floor near her feet. She reached down and took out a manilla folder. Her green eyes reached his though she couldn't see them, she felt them. She slid the folder onto his desk.

He took a moment to run his eyes down her slender frame. She wore a red and white flowered sundress with light brown sandals. The faint citrus fragrance of her shampoo hit his senses with a blast. He had the sudden urge to run his fingers through her blonde hair to relish in its softness. He desired to trace her slightly parted heart-shaped lips with his finger then slide that finger down to the line of her breast bone. He wanted to touch her skin and to taste it. She was stunning, Angelus decided. He wanted her.

Buffy knew he was staring at her though she could not see his face. But she knew his eyes were on her like a sniper target and it sent an unwanted shiver down her spine that oddly gave her entire body warmth.

Angelus leaned forward folding his hands together. Buffy released a stifled breath when he finally came into view under the dark golden light.

He was beautiful. His features were menacingly dark and oozed of danger. His skin had a golden glow from the light, it only added to his features sculpting them like those of a Greek-God. His dark brown eyes made her heart pound almost out of her chest.

"What brings you to Wolfram & Hart today, Ms. Summers?" He gave her a wolfish smirk.

Buffy blinked from her fading mind and said, "I previously scheduled an appointment with, Lindsey McDonald when I was sent up here to you." She quickly explained.

"And what were you planning to discuss with Mr. McDonald?"

Buffy took note of the snide way the handsome attorney said Lindsey's name. It was filled with irritation and hatred.

In fact, Buffy's impression of Angelus' feelings towards the other attorney were spot on. Angelus had hired Lindsey many years ago after hearing of Lindsey's reputation as an excellent and unmerciful prosecution attorney. Angelus took it upon himself to only surround himself with excellent people. But as time went on, Angelus became particularly disgusted in the way, Lindsey held himself at the law firm. He often walked on cloud nine as if he _owned_ the place. Angelus is a very competitive man and is not beyond taking down one of his own and bury him into the ground just so he knows his place.

"I want a divorce." She said suddenly much to Angelus' surprise.

It was then that he noticed the golden thin band around her left ring finger. She had yet to take it off, forgetting about it. He sat back in his chair failing to cover the stunned look on his face. "Really?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes, "Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm not surprised." Angelus lied then sighed heavily, "Fine, only a little surprised." He admitted. "I was excepting you to say something else."

"Like?"

Angelus thought for a moment, "That there were ties stopping you from getting the family inheritance." He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oh?" Buffy tilted her head to the side, "Do I give off the impression as spoiled?"

"Uh, no - no -" He stuttered and mentally kicked himself. Angelus _never_ stuttered or back tracked his words. He was a man of an exuberant amount of confidence and decisiveness.

"Or do I seem like the sort of woman who is unlikely to get married?" She stared at him patiently waiting for his response.

"No," He said locking his eyes with hers. "I only mean by that as in, you don't seem like the kind of woman to get a divorce. You have a beautiful and innocent face. That sort of combination only says five things about a woman like you; First, you value your family and friends above all else. Second, when you did decide to marry, you expected it would last many lifetimes and still be utterly in love with your husband by the time you are old and grey." He surpassed the urge to roll his eyes. "Third, the innocence you convey makes you seem less adventures, which gives off the impression that you enjoy stability and ordinary. Fourth, you want a family of your own to raise, in which your children would be beautiful, like you. And they would have good family and moral values, like you. And finally, fifth, you're a school teacher living in the suburbs." Angelus smirked confident of his analysis of the beautiful woman.

Buffy arched a high manicured brow and softly smiled. Then bent down gathering her things and stood from the chair. "Thank you for your time, Mr. O'Connor, but I think this meeting is over." Her face hardened insulted by his arrogant deposition.

Angelus frowned, he offended her and something foreign was happening inside of him. He felt bad about it.

He looked up as she neared the door. Angelus jumped up to his feet before she twisted the doorknob open.

He laid his hand over hers stopping her movements. "I apologise," He said shocking himself. Angelus _never_ under any circumstances ever apologised. It was not in the O'Connor nature. "Please, don't leave. I was rude." He said shocking himself even further. He felt like he was almost begging for her not to leave the office. _What is happening to me?_

Buffy turned her head looking up at him. She added; 'tall height' into a mental file of what else made this man a Greek-God statue. He towered over her. She could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him. She took notice how he had yet to remove his hand from over hers.

"Please, come back and continue this meeting." His deep whispering voice sent another shiver down Buffy's spine shooting to her toes.

She slowly nodded her head and said, "Okay, fine."

Angelus released the breath he had been holding in. He was relieved that she was giving him a second chance. It deeply confused him of why he cared so much if she stayed.

He took her hand and led her back to the desk, gesturing for her to sit back down while he took his seat behind the desk. "In order to continue this meeting, I need to understand your grounds for divorce." In fact, he was looking forward to hearing this.

"Isn't, 'I want out of this marriage' enough grounds?" She asked. By his serious expression, it was not enough and so she added, "Um, well, I left him almost a month ago. But he doesn't believe it. As in, he _refuses_ to believe it. So during all of this "disbelieving" he is withholding assets from me that are in my name."

"Like?"

"In my mothers will, she left me an inheritance of sorts. It's nothing big, just a few art pieces she kept aide to pass down to me after she died. Riley thinks because we're married, he has automatic access to that. Hence the "withholding". I don't think he does have any access to that inheritance. From what I can recall from the reading of her will, she left those things to me only, in my name specifically. I don't want his hands to touch it. Knowing Riley, he'd find a way to snake his hands all over that."

Angelus smirked enjoying the vicious fire flaming in her eyes. "And why not just recall the will?"

"Riley is a very possessive man. He doesn't know that I'm here right now. We've been having marital problems for a while. And now I am taking action to leave the marriage entirely. As I said, we've been separated for about a month. I've been on the search for an attorney and was referred to Wolfram & Hart."

Angelus held out his hand for to her pass him the folder she had placed onto the desk. He opened it and quickly skimmed through it. "Your name is, Elizabeth Anne Summers?" His brown eyes reached hers.

"Yes, Buffy was a childhood nickname that just stuck." She shrugged as if she had to repeatedly explain that to everyone she met.

"You were born, January 19th, 1981 at Saint John's Hospital in Los Angeles." He read further down the detailed information and was a bit taken back. She had come from a broken home, meaning her parents divorced in 1997. Buffy and her mother, Joyce Summers moved to Sunnydale, California where she is currently residing with her Army Captain husband, Riley Finn. No children.

Angelus turned the page and read on: Buffy had attended Sunnydale High School and graduated from UC Sunnydale in 2003 with a degree in English and Education. "It says here you had full rides to Northwestern, Brown, Princeton, and Harvard?" Angelus raised a skeptical brow.. "You turned them all down and went to UC Sunnydale instead?"

Buffy nodded her head, "Yes, I wanted to be close to my mother. She was in and out of the hospital with a brain tumour during this time. I was the only family close by to take care of her and the daily responsiblities. My stepfather was in and out of the country a lot. He is the curator at the British Museum. And I haven't spoken to my biological father in... twelve years." She quickly did the math in her head.

Angelus looked at her impressed. He continued to read her file. She worked at her former alumnae, Sunnydale High School as a Senior English teacher. Angelus smirked to himself. "And your grounds of divorce, Ms. Summers?"

"Irreconcilable differences."

Angelus thought for a moment then leaned forward on his elbows, "I can get you every penny in Finn's name." He told her with a frightening amount of intimidation.

"All I want are those art pieces. They are valuable and they are mine."

"Are you sure about all of this?" He eyed her carefully.

Buffy sighed, "I got married young. I was straight out of college. I was worried about my mother. Everything was... shifting. Riley had just commissioned as an Army Officer - It was easier to stay together if we were married. I was young and in love." She shrugged.

"Then why leave the marriage?" As much as it confused Angelus to no end, he couldn't for the life of him understand why he cared so much of her reasoning to leave her marriage.

His were glued to her leg as it crossed over the other. The hem of her sundress went up her thigh slightly giving him a pleasant view. Angelus felt a burning desire to run his tongue down her leg to her ankle to taste her skin.

"I grew up." She answered simply.

Angelus darkly smiled. In a few short minutes, his first impressions of Buffy Summers had been altered completely. She was sassy, unconsciously sexy, and very intelligent.

"I need to ask a few more questions." He said unable to tear his eyes away from her beautiful face.

Buffy waved her hand gesturing for him to continue, "All right."

"Has Riley ever abused you, sexually, verbally, or in any physical way?"

Buffy shook her head silently though Angelus saw straight through her silence.

"You need to tell me this, Ms. Summers, otherwise you have no case." He knew that was not entirely true. She surely did have a case but for whatever reason, Angelus wanted to take everything Riley Finn owned and destroy him. For whatever reason he wanted this strange beautiful creature to have everything in the world. "Tell me, Buffy."

Her hands twisted around nervously and slowly her eyes lifted to his face. "He never struck me or - or forced himself on me."

"Then what was it?"

"He can be possessive and demanding. Riley has an idea of what _his_ wife should be and it pretty much a June Cleaver cutout." She weakly laughed.

"Something tells me that you're more of a modern woman." Angelus ran his eyes up and down her. "A woman should always have the choice to do what she wants."

"Spoken like a true feminist." She said sarcastically.

Angelus could not help but give her a small smile. "I've known you for twenty minutes and I already know that you are more than the box your _husband_ is forcing you into."

Buffy had a sudden feeling that this conversation had changed its gear. She watched him with wide eyes as he stood from the chair and move around the desk. _He looks strong. Like Hercules strong._ She incoherently thought as he came closer to her.

From this angle, Angelus seemed somehow more menacing but ever more handsome. "I will take your case, Ms. Summers. I will assure you that you'll never be put into a box again." He said holding out his hand to her.

Buffy took it and stood from the chair she sat. She looked up at him memorised by his dark and perfect features. "Thank you, Mr. O'Connor." She said.

He kept a hold of her hand and led her to the office door. Angelus stood in the inside of the door and turned the doorknob opening it slightly. He took her hand that he held and brought it to his lips. "I will be in contact with you soon, Ms. Summers." His warm soft lips touched her knuckles.

Buffy blinked and whispered, "Oh, okay." She heard herself say feeling her heart pound inside her chest. She walked out of the door without looking back at him but she felt his intense brown eyes on her back until she turned the corner down a hall back to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunnydale, California**

 **Sunnydale High**

 **B-214 Classroom**

It's been a week since Buffy had gone to Wolfram & Hart to meet with the intimidating and handsome attorney, Angelus O'Connor. Since that day, Buffy could not break her thoughts of him. His face was burned into her membrane.

It annoyed her to no end. She knew exactly what sort of man Angelus O'Connor was. Yes, she only met him once and during their first encounter, he was very nice though it wasn't really nice. _Ugh, arrogant snake._ Buffy thought to herself with a frown.

That was just his game. He used his obvious charms to bend women at his will. _He's arrogant - That's wicked obvious. He's a definite womaniser. So, stop thinking about him!_ Buffy scolded herself. _Think about this pile of papers that need to be graded by sixth period._

Sitting at her desk, she stared out the large classroom window, distracted by the beautiful Californian day. She watched the high school students lounge under the sun in the grass of the front lawns during the lunch hour.

Regrettably, Buffy sometimes forgot how beautiful a typical Californian day could be. She usually hid herself inside the classroom in hopes to accomplish as much grading and lesson planning as she could in the eight hours of her day.

But just like every other day, Buffy found herself gazing outside the window. Two teenage boys throwing a frisbee back and forth over a group of girls heads. The girls did not seem to mind they were too busy in their own conversation to care.

Buffy shook herself from her distracted mind and turned away from the window trying to focus herself back to the stack of essay's taunting her. She released a deep breath and picked up the pen to her right and started to grade again when her desk telephone rang.

Buffy dropped the pen and reached for the telephone and held it up to her ear. "Room B-214, Buffy Summers speaking." She answered the call.

"Buffy,"

Buffy picked up her head immediately recognising the deep velvet voice on the other side. "H-hi," She said.

"Hi," She could hear his smile in his voice. "I hope this a good time. I realise you are at your job. I was just informing you that I just came from a meeting with Riley's attorney. I told the attorney your grounds for divorce and the assets you wish to collect that are under your name. He said, he'd inform your _husband_ and review your mother's will. I'd except a phone call from your husband shortly."

"Oh?"

"If there are any problems, please, call this number. _I_ will speak with you directly. Do not let him intimidate you, Buffy."

"He's going to be angry." She admitted rubbing her forehead with her hand. "He's officially hearing I'm filing for divorce."

Angelus was silent for a moment then said, "You did not tell him before hand?" His tone of voice changed, it was softer and less formal.

"I did - many times but he just doesn't believe me. As I said before, Riley has the habit of not taking me seriously. _This_ will force him to take me seriously now."

"He believes you'll be getting back together with him?"

Buffy fell silent and listened to the loud honks and sirens in the receiver. "Where are you? It's loud."

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **Outside Wolfram & Hart Building**

Angelus smiled into the cellphone. He had just stepped outside of the Wolfram & Hart building. He walked to the car already pulled up against the curb waiting for him.

"I just stepped out of the office. I'm headed to a lunch meeting." He said cooly.

He waited patiently for her response which peeked his curiosity. _Where does she think I'm going?_

"It's kinda late, isn't it?"

He glanced down at his watch, "It's only twelve-twenty. I assume its your lunch hour, as well?"

"It is." Buffy smiled into the phone propping it up with her shoulder against her ear. She sat back in her swivelling chair.

"And you are sitting in your room all alone staring at a pile of what?"

Buffy laughed into the receiver, "Ungraded essays."

Angelus enjoyed her laugh. His light smile vanished and immediately questioned his inner thoughts again as he's done for the past week. He couldn't even enjoy the company of his mistress because all he could think was of _Her_. His entire mind fluttered with images of the blonde woman he had only met once. That one meeting was enough, he memorised every detail of her face and he longed to see it again.

 **Sunnydale, California**

 **Sunnydale High**

 **B-214 Classroom**

"I would like to see you again."

Buffy's heart stopped in her chest for a moment. She reminded herself of his most undesirable traits in a desperate attempt to not fall like all of the other women.

"Oh? Why?" She finally answered back trying to sound cool.

"To discuss your divorce case, Ms. Summers. Of course..." Buffy could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Of course." Buffy repeated. "When is a good time for you?"

"I would like to see you tonight."

"On a school night and everything?" Buffy held her chin into the palm of her hand wearing a soft smile.

He chuckled into the phone and said, "How sinful."

Buffy thought for a moment and glanced down to the post-it note sticking to the corner of the computer screen reminding her of the parent she needed to call after school hours. "I just have one phone call to a parent to make then I'm all yours-" She suddenly realised what she had said and stuttered to back track herself.

"Is eight o'clock good for you?"

"O-okay. I'll meet you at the law firm then?"

"I was thinking, _I'll_ meet you at that Italian restaurant downtown."

Buffy raised her brows with surprise, "You're coming here?"

"If that is okay? I don't mind. I'm sure you've had a long day and it would be rude of me to force you to come out here. When _I_ can just as easily come to you."

Buffy thought about it for a moment and immediately racked her brain, picturing her wardrobe. She ran through the line of dresses she had hanging the closet.

The Italian place Angelus was referring too was not a decently priced one like an Olive Garden. Take out at this restaurant did not exist.

This restaurant was the kind of place that is booked up for the next five years. Unless you have money and big name, it was _impossible_ to get in.

"Um, okay."

"Good, I'll see you then, Ms. Summers."

"I'll be seeing you then to, Mr. O'Connor." Buffy hung up the telephone and stared at it with blank surprise. _What the hell just happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunnydale, California**

 **1630 Revello Drive**

Willow Rosenburg, Buffy's best friend since high school and a computer teacher at the Sunnydale High sat on the edge of Buffy's bed listening to the sounds of Buffy scrambling through the closet.

Tara McClay, Willow's girlfriend entered the bedroom holding a bowl of popcorn in her hand. She took a seat beside Willow and offered the buttery snack. "Is she still in the closet?" Tara asked.

"Yup," Willow frowned. "Buffy, c'mon! Will you come out already? If you wait any longer you're going to be late." Willow called out to her.

A thud of a shoe hit against the wall as it was thrown from the depths of the walk-in closet.

Willow and Tara exchanged smirking looks then turned their eyes back to the closet as Buffy reappeared. Their eyes widened looking over the blonde English teacher.

"Wowza." Willow's eyes gawked at her best friend.

Buffy wore a black wrap dress with a plunging neckline that was cut high up her thigh. Her blonde hair fell in waves over her shoulders. She held her hand against the frame of the closet putting on a high heel shoe.

"Are you sure, this isn't too much?" Buffy asked as she fixed a gold hoop earring into her ear. "I mean, this is a business meeting. He's my divorce lawyer for god's sake." She crossed the room to stand in front of the vanity mirror.

Tara smiled softly at her, "You look great Buffy. _Really_."

"Yeah, you and your 'divorce lawyer' are only having dinner at the fanciest joint in Sunnydale." Willow rolled her eyes then looked back up at Buffy. "Um, speaking of divorces, have you heard from Riley lately?"

Buffy frowned looking at the redhead from the mirror. "Yeah, actually - well, he tried to call but I screened it. He left two messages. The second voicemail wasn't so pleasant. That's one of the things, Angel wants to talk about. I guess. He did say, that Riley's attorney would talk to him today and-"

"That's when you got the angry phone call?" Tara pieced together.

Buffy nodded her head, "Right. God, just when I think it's finally over with him..."

"He leaves you two very aggressive voicemails?" Willow looked at her best friend sadly. She knew Riley from the very beginning. In fact, she was a major influence on Buffy to get together with Riley. After Buffy's last relationship leaving her heartbroken, Willow pushed Buffy to move on, which led into the direction of Riley. He was nice, stable, just the kind of boyfriend Buffy needed at the time.

But throughout the years, Willow had seen her best friends unhappiness in her eyes. The spark that was so apparent in the very beginning the relationship started to die about two years into the marriage. Buffy was the sort of person to try her absolute best in every situation, especially when it came to relationships. She was a 'all in' kind of girl. And by this time, Buffy was 'all in'.

Willow was more than surprised to hear about Buffy's myserteous and arrogant sounding attorney. From the way she described him, Angelus sounded like the totally opposite of Buffy or what she thought was Buffy's type of man. Tall, dark, and dangerous was only in their fantasies they made-up during their high school days. Time after time, Buffy found herself with the 'good boy' with a clean reputation.

"You're going to be late if you don't leave now." Willow said holding up her wrist showing Buffy her watch.

"Right." Buffy reached for her clutch purse and led the way out of the bedroom with Willow and Tara following along with her.

 **Piccolo Restaurant**

Buffy stared at the large window with the restaurants name written across it. She nervously began to pace back and forth desperately trying to calm her jumping nerves. Every so often, Buffy stopped and looked at the door thinking this time, she'll finally go in.

 _God, Buffy, there is no reason to be nervous. It's just a meeting with your attorney - Your very handsome, sexy, and totally smoochable attorney. Oh, for god's sake, you're going to be talking about you're impending divorce. Just go in already! Come on! Just one foot in front of the other._ Buffy inwardly argued with herself.

"Are you okay, Miss?" A man standing off to the side smoking a cigarette asked.

Buffy looked at him with a bit of embarrassment and plastered a polite smile, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." She said quickly and entered the restaurant.

Inside, she was immediately awestruck by the sheer elegance of the restaurant. The lights were dimly lit giving it a romantic essence. Her eyes went to the crystal chandeliers hanging above on the ceiling. A large fireplace warmed the restaurant with a steady, comforting fire. Couples sat all around the restaurant. They ate and smiled at one another enjoying the luxurious meal.

She knew he was close. There was strange sense that suddenly flowed through her. It was not like the spine shiver he gave her. The feeling was more like jumping jellybeans that danced in the pit of her stomach, oddly it soothed her nerves, warming her.

 _Oh boy._ Buffy swallowed.

"Hello, Miss," The Host said turning Buffy from her thoughts.

Buffy looked at him, he was an attractive man with light brown brushed back hair. He was tall and thin but the suit he wore, he wore very well.

"Um, yeah, I'm-"

"Ms. Summers?" He asked tilting his head to the side. She fit the specific description he was told by Angelus O'Connor himself; petite, blonde, green eyes, beautiful, and her name was Buffy Summers.

"Ye-yeah, how'd you know?" She asked suspiciously.

The Host gave her an easy smile, "Mr. O'Connor told us to keep an eye out for a beautiful woman with yellow hair."

Buffy bit her bottom lip feeling the heat reddening her cheeks.

"Mr. O'Connor is waiting for you, Ms. Summers." He couldn't help but run his eyes over her and decided that she was in fact, very beautiful. "Right this way," He held out his hand gesturing for her to follow hime through the restaurant.

Angelus stood on the other side of the restaurant waiting patiently for Buffy to appear from behind the tall Host.

When she finally did come into his view, he had lost his breath. It was the first time a woman affected him in such a manner. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

He watched with a smirk as her eyes ran over him. Angelus wore a dark navy suit and a white shirt. He was not wearing a tie so the first two buttons of his dress shirt were unbuttoned revealing his kissable throat. His dark brown hair was of course neatly combed, parted from the side. He had his hands stuffed into his trouser pockets, the man exuded confidence and sex.

"Here you are, Ms. Summers." The Host said holding out his hand towards Angelus.

Angelus stepped forward taking out a fifty dollar bill from inside his suit coat pocket and handed it to the Host. His eyes never moved from Buffy's face. In fact, he couldn't seem to stop staring at her. Her beauty was memorising.

"You look beautiful, Ms. Summers." He held out his hand for her to sit down. He pushed her in and closed his eyes breathing in her intoxicating sunflower scent.

Buffy looked at him desperately hoping her redden cheeks didn't give her away entirely. "Thank you, you look nice, too."

Angelus smiled finding her red cheeks adorable and strangely thinking how sexy that was. Angelus didn't go for 'adorable', but Buffy, she was an entirely different creature he was beginning to realise.

Buffy took the menu into her hands and opened it. Her eyes widen as she looked over the overly expensive prices.

Noticing her slight apprehension, Angelus leaned forward and whispered, "Order anything that you'd like. It's on me."

"What? You don't have to-"

"This was my idea." Angelus said firmly and sat back in his seat. "Besides, as the man, I should be the one who pays." Mentally he slapped himself realising how his words sounded aloud. Not at all romantic as he originally planned in his mind. _What's happening to you?_

"Well, that was sexist of you." Buffy raised a highbrow looking him over. She knew that he was arrogant and condensing, but sexist? _I guess that's not too out of reach for him._

Angelus knew what she was thinking, it was evident in the skeptic expression she was giving him. "I didn't mean it that way." Her glare would not budge. "I thought it would sound chivalrous. I realise how chauvinist it sounded and I apologise."

Buffy could see that he was trying to be sincere. She also could see how hard it was to admit that he was wrong and apologise. So in order to salvage what was left of the night, she dropped the subject and moved on. "You said something over the phone-"

The waitress came to the table holding her hands behind her back. She smiled politely at Buffy and roamed her eyes over the handsome man sitting on the other side. "Welcome. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked.

Angelus collected the menus. "Yes, give us your best wine and have the chef cook up two of his his signature meals." He handed the waitress the menus and turned his attention back to Buffy totally disinterested in the lusty smile the waitress was giving him.

The waitress nodded her head and turned away from the table.

"Ah, yes, as I told you before, I had spoke to Finn's attorney."

"Right, and I told you I heard from Riley. He called but I didn't answer."

Angelus gave her a dark look, "Good."

Buffy twisted her fingers together and raised her eyes to Angelus, "Did you, um, see Riley?"

"Did you want me to see him?" He wasn't sure why, but he felt a pang of jealously in his chest because perhaps maybe, Buffy would want to compare them. It was a foolish thought but the idea of another man looking at her made him burn with raging jealousy.

"No, it's just... his messages were all over the place. The first one he was confused and then the second, he was furious. These aren?t the first phone calls I've gotten. Just phone calls I've gotten today, since you told his attorney. That must mean he's finally taking me seriously."

Angelus opened his mouth to respond when the waitress appeared back at the table holding a bottle of wine. She presented it to Angelus.

He took the bottle into his hand and studied it for a moment. Silently, he nodded his head sending the waitress his approval.

She popped open the cork and pure a sample taste for Angelus. He picked up his glass and swirled the red liquid around. His nose sniffed its fruity scent then finally, he tasted it. "Very good." He said pushing his glass towards the waitress.

When the waitress was finished pouring she looked at Angelus, "Your meals will be out shortly."

"No rush." Angelus said and shooed his hand for her to leave the table. He turned his attention back to Buffy.

She had watched the display of authority with fascination. Never had she seen a man wield out a tremendous amount of sex appeal by sipping wine and giving two worded answer before.

"You were saying?" Angelus smirked at her taking his wine glass in hand.

Buffy blinked from her stupor and softly smiled, "I don't remember. Were we talking?"

Angelus returned her smile. He can almost hear her heart beat faster the longer he kept his eyes on her. In truth, he was unable to look away from her.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked but did not wait for his reply. "Why not talk over the phone? Why the fancy dinner?"

Angelus tilted his head to the side. He was becoming increasingly aware how intelligent Buffy really was. She saw straight through the smoke screen of a dinner meeting. So Angelus did what he never thought he'd do for a woman, he would be honest. "Truthfully?" Buffy nodded. "I wanted to see you again."

"Why?"

"Maybe I like you. And maybe I find you very beautiful." Angelus watched her face turn a shade of embarrassed red. He frowned, "Never be embarrassed when a man tells you that you are beautiful. It is a statement of fact. You are a beautiful woman Buffy."

Buffy's eyes snapped up to his face. The tone of his seductive low voice made her feel naked and warm all over. She studied his face and found him looking straight back at her, self-assured and attentively. A man had never looked at her with such intensity before, not even Riley. It shook her to the core making her feel naked and exposed.

She gave him a small smile and picked up the wine class. She brought it to her lips and sipped it. "Since you know so much about me, it's only fair I learn a little something about you, don't you think?"

Angelus laughed flashing her a brilliant smile that was unforced. "You're kidding right?"

"It's only fair." Buffy shrugged and eyed him carefully. "Unless, you're too afraid of letting me in -" She paused realising how that sort of sounded and quickly added, "on a little piece of who you are."

Angelus never considered forfeiting pieces of information about himself to anyone. He was a private man. He rarely showed much emotion unless it was forced. He did not speak unless he had something important to say. Angelus kept the information the public knew about him to a minimum. The public could only make out about the legendary attorney was he enjoyed the company of women... many women. He was wealthy, handsome, successful, and tough as nails.

No one knew of his past. No one.

So why didn't he just dismiss her questioning and turn back around on her?

"What do you want to know?" He heard himself say much to his astonishment.

Buffy looked to be surprised as well thinking he was going to just blow her off. Before the chance for a question flew by, Buffy asked, "Where are you originally from?"

"Ireland." Angelus answered. "My grandfather began Wolfram & Hart in Ireland. After my grandfather died, my father inherited the firm and moved it from Galway to Los Angeles, as well as my mother and myself when I was six."

Buffy rested her chin into the palm of her hand thoroughly interested in the tall tales of his past. "What were your parents like?"

"Now, _that's_ a loaded question." He chuckled refilling the wine glass then Buffy's glass. When he saw Buffy wouldn't budge, he answered her question, "My father was a hard man. He was brilliant and callous..."

Buffy smiled at his words finding how true they were to Angelus' own personality. As the conversation wore on, she began to see new layers peel off giving her a better understanding of this man.

"My father loved only one thing in this world, and that was my mother. Unfortunately, she died not too long after we moved here. After her death, my father completely shut down. He became colder, crueler, emptier." His eyes went to her face. "He taught me to be the same."

Unconsciously, Buffy reached across the table and laid her hand over his. His eyes went to their overlapping hands, fighting the tremble that surged through his body.

"You're not cruel or empty."

"How about cold?"

Buffy gave him a half smile that turned Angelus' insides into fluttering butterflies. "You seem pretty warm to me now, Angel."

His head picked up when she said his name. He had never heard her say his name. _Angel_ , it sounded perfect from her lips. Angelus never wanted to hear anyone say his name but her. She would be the only one to call him Angel, much to his great pleasure.

* * *

Two hours had passed since Buffy and Angelus began their masquerade of a 'dinner meeting'.

In all honesty, Angelus had never been so attracted to a woman in his life. She was breathtakingly beautiful, quick witted that had him laughing; really laughing.

Buffy smiled at the doorman as she walked out of the restaurant followed by Angelus.

She slowly turned around not really wanting to leave him quite just yet. Throughout the evening she realised how much of a fool she was. On the exterior, he was serious, dark, and mysterious but she found new pieces of the 'Angel Puzzle' the longer they spoke.

To anyone else present at the table, they would have not seen a difference in the attorney but Buffy wasn't anyone else. She was beginning to understand him and she very much liked what she understood.

"I'll walk you to your car." He said.

Buffy blinked from her wondering mind and nodded her head.

They walked across the parking lot to a dark green 1998 Jeep Cherokee Sport parked between a silver BMW and a black Mercedes Benz. For whatever reason, Angelus thought that her car suited her perfectly. It was a strange observation he noted but smiled at it anyway.

Buffy unlocked the drivers side door and turned back around to him. She was startled by his close proximity to her. His board shouldered frame towered over her. He was so close that his hot breath hit her face arousing all of her senses.

The air outside suddenly became the temperature of a boiler room and rose to its peek when Angelus' lips went over hers.

The sudden kiss surprised Buffy for a moment. Her mind slowly registered the feel of his soft, warm lips against hers. Her hands went to his shoulders and slid down his biceps then found their way to the back of his neck. Her fingers twisted the small hairs on the nape of his neck around her nail gently. He pressed her back against the car running his hands up and down her slim sides. The feel of her body under his hands burned and excited him. Angelus slipped his tongue between her lips and was delighted when she opened her mouth giving him better access.

He grunted when she stifled a moaned into his kiss, tasting his tongue. His body pressed against her fully letting her know how much she excited him.

Angelus reluctantly broke away from her lips and pressed his forehead against hers. The pants of her breath hit his face and her bright green eyes searched his face. Angelus caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers and asked, "Where do you live?"

"Not far."

"Let me take you home." He took her hand into his.

"What about my car?" Buffy looked back at it as Angelus pulled her along to the 1967 black Plymouth GTX sitting in a parking space separate from the rest of the expensive cars.

"I'll have someone come get it bring it to your home." He looked at her and wrapped his arm holding her hand around her back. "Come with me, Buffy." The intensity of his voice weakened her knees.

"Okay."

Angelus kissed her mouth again but just for a moment otherwise they'll never leave the parking lot. He desperately needed his hands on her. He _needed_ to touch her.

 **1630 Revello Drive**

Unlocking the front door of the dark house, Buffy turned to the switch attached on the wall and flicked on a light. Angelus entered the home and peered around corner into the living room and looked it over.

The house was not large, comfortable, enough for a family. There were a bookshelf against the wall of various books and collection of vinyl records as well as turn table.

Angelus walked across the living room roaming his eyes over the photos strategically placed on the fireplace mantel. He picked one up of Buffy, she was smiling happily into the camera. She looked younger, about sixteen, maybe seventeen. Her luscious blonde hair he fantasied running his fingers through was cut shorter, just about her shoulder. She was still a knock out. He smirked and placed the photo back to its spot.

Buffy watched as Angelus moved around the living room looking at the various things placed around, mostly the photographs. Her heart skipped when he picked up a large frame. She moved across the room to stand beside him.

His eyes were intently on the photo studying it, memorising every detail. His jaw clenched with jealousy as he stared at the photograph of Buffy and Riley standing at the alter on the day of their wedding. If it was possible, Buffy was even more beautiful than he could ever imagine. The white bridal gown fitted her perfectly. He's never seen her hair up in a braided bun before but it was perfect.

He put the photo down suddenly disgusted to be in this house. The house that she shared with her husband. He wanted to take her to bed, but the images of Buffy and her _husband_ passionately making love in that very same bed made him violently nauseous.

"This was my parents home." Buffy softly said seemingly able to read his thoughts. "After Mom died, my stepfather gave me the deed to the place and he moved across town."

"I thought he lived in England?" Angelus frowned still glaring at the photo.

"He retired from the British Museum after Mom died. He felt a lot of guilt having to leave her and me many times during the ordeal. But after she died, he decided to retire. She wasn't mad at him or begrudged him anyway. In fact, I think she liked that he had a distraction. But after she... he was so distraught and felt so guilty. So now he keeps a residence in Sunnydale but just on the other side of town. He wanted to be close to me. But Giles is a peculiar creature." She smiled at the thought.

Angelus tore his eyes away from the photo for the first time and looked down at Buffy. "Giles?"

"My stepfather."

"And you call your stepfather, Giles?"

Buffy smiled cheekily, "It seemed strange to call him dad since I first knew him as my high school librarian. I tended to drift and get into a itty bitty bit of trouble." Angelus raised a brow finding that hard to believe. "He kept me grounded and got me to focus. Retirement didn't last long for him. God, he was so lost with mom gone and I wasn't around much... I forced _him_ back to work at the museum. He's been working that ever since."

Angelus ran his eyes over her. The question he was dying to get out was on the tip of his tongue, but his ego came in the way.

"Riley and I never lived here." She said reading his mind again.

He looked down at her and cupped her cheek with his hand. His fingers laced through her hair and it was just as he imagined, it was so soft, like silk. Angelus dipped his head down and captured her mouth in a slow, heated kiss. He bit her bottom lip and seductively slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongue's slowly dulled for dominance but it didn't really matter who won because it was all about the exploration. He wanted to memorise every corner of her mouth and engrain her taste into membrane.

"God, you taste good." Angelus said breathlessly. He's never been kissed like that before in his life. It was so erotic, the feel of her mouth against his, drove him absolutely insane was desire.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and rose to the tips of toes pressing her mouth against his. Angelus his hands down her slender frame and rubbed his nose against hers.

Her hand caressed his cheek then fell to his chest. The moment her bright green eyes met his, that was his undoing. Angelus captured her mouth again in a fiery kiss that was very different from the ones they had just previously shared just before. She responded quickly and eagerly to his kisses and started to move back out of the living room.

Angelus tripped over the rug and smashed her back against a wall. She didn't seem to mind as she hiked up her short dress a bit higher. Angelus moaned into her mouth grinding himself into her centre. He grabbed the backs of her knees and lifted her off of the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she continued to kiss him.

"Upstairs." Buffy muttered between their mouths.

"Ugh, Buffy, I don't think I'm gonna make it up the stairs." He admitted and paid no mind to the stab into his ego. "Oh, god! I'm defiantly not gonna make it if you keep rubbing yourself over me."

Angelus watched the most sinister smile he had ever seen on a woman before cross her lips. It made his heart pound in his chest and his mouth go dry. He had this woman pegged wrong during his analysis. _She's a wild little thing._ He kissed her again and trudged forward to the stairs.

He stepped up them one by one until reaching the top floor. "Where to?" Angelus asked.

"Turn right and it's the first door." Buffy said between kisses. Her fingers quickly began to unbutton his white dress shirt needing to feel his warm skin under her fingers.

Angelus kicked open the master bedroom door wider.

Never breaking away from his mouth, Buffy reached out a hand and flicked on a dim light.

Angelus immediately found the bed and laid her down onto her back. His mouth trailed from hers, down her neck and between the deep v-neckline of her wrap dress. Buffy's fingers laced through his hair messing it up uncaringly. His mouth on her partially bare skin was sensational.

From her shoulders to her breasts, Angelus' hands slid down. He clenched his fingers mover her mounds and his mouth moved lower towards her centre. He looked up desperately needing to see and feel every inch of her.

Expertly, he untied the wrap dress and opened it. Her breasts were the perfect size; not too large and not too small. From her beautiful face to the black lace panties around her hips, she was breathtaking. Without a doubt she was the most beautiful creature he's ever been with. But of course it was more than that. For the first time in his life, he could see himself standing at the edge of a cliff just about ready to take that leap off - _No! Stop that! You can't leap off of anything! She's just a - client. She's so much more than that... No! No, she is not! Who am I kidding? She's perfect and so, so beautiful._

He tucked his thumbs under her panties and slowly rolled them down her thighs feathering her skin with his lips. "You are exquisite." He said roaming his eyes of over her tight and tanned body.

Buffy sat up on the bed uncaring about her nudity. "You're wearing entirely too many clothes." Her hands snuck under his shirt collar feeling his shoulder muscles. "I need to touch you." Her voice was breathless and hoarse filled with desire.

Angelus chuckled pulling his shirt tails from his trousers and started to unbutton it. Buffy shooed his hands away from the buttons, he was taking entirely too long. She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. She gasped and moved her hands over the muscles of his chest. _Greek-God._ Her eyes moved up to his handsome face. His dark eyes were filled lust and hunger. "You're beautiful." She whispered.

With his hands, Angelus cupped her face into his hands. "You're the beautiful one." He ran his hands through her blonde tress. "Your hair is... so soft..." Angelus breathed in the citrus scent of it. "The smell..."

"Angel," He drew back his head and looked down her drowning into the depths of her dark green eyes. "make love to me."

Angelus stared at her. Never in all of his life has he been told to make love to a woman. Throughout his vast experience, he fucked. It was erotic, fervent, and wild.

He didn't want to fuck this woman. It kept getting stranger and stranger for Angelus. Though he wanted this woman more than his brain came fathom, he didn't want to rush.

No, Angelus had other plans for the petite blonde in his arms and it involved a thorough exploration of her body. He wanted to taste her, find her most sensitive spots, watch her as she reached ecstasy. He wanted to... make love to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**1630 Revello Drive**

The morning sunshine streamed across her face from the bedroom window. Buffy's eyes slowly fluttered open. She took in the various objects of the room as she came to. A large hand slid across her stomach forced her eyes to snapped open.

Slightly panicked by the weight of an arm, Buffy twisted around to her other side and relaxed as the memories of the night before flooded into her mind.

Angelus laid beside her, his eyes were still closed.

He was so handsome it was almost painful. Buffy's eyes moved around his face studying it carefully. It was amazing how relaxed he looked, no worry lines across his forehead. Without noticing her hand touched his cheek softly careful not to disturb his slumber then found its way into his hair.

His hair was messily spiked on his head in all different directions. It was a much different hairstyle then he usually wore. She liked it. His hair was soft and natural, if it was possible, his spiked hair made him appear even more sinfully sexy.

Angelus' brown eyes slowly opened to the most breathtaking image he's ever seen. The morning sunlight glow created a halo over Buffy's head and brightened her green eyes.

He used the arm that was around her side to slide her closer into his naked body. He pushed all of the initial thoughts of panic and confusion from his mind and decided to deal with them later. For now, he wanted her slender body against his. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Good morning." Her voice was soft, hoarse still filled with sleep.

"A _very_ good morning indeed." Angelus said pointedly hovering over her mouth.

Buffy's laced her fingers into his hair. "Last night was amazing." She said with an easy relaxed smile.

Angelus nuzzled his nose against hers and smirked, "More than amazing." His confession rolled off his tongue a bit too easily. By now the strangeness of how taken he was with this woman came as no shock to him. But by all means still had not managed to figure it out. All that he knew was he wanted her for more than just a fuck.

He rolled on top of her and captured her mouth. Like a starved man, he needed the taste of her mouth again and again. He was addicted to her taste, her scent, her smile, her eyes, her voice, her innocence - He felt like a junkie needing a desperate fix.

"Mmm..." She moaned into his kiss. "I don't want to move."

Angelus frowned looking down at her, "No one needs to move. Who said anything about moving?" His mouth went to her neck over the sensitive spot he discovered the night before. He nibbled her skin with his lips and blunt teeth and hardened when she groaned arching her back pressing against him.

"Angel..." She moaned his name. He loved hearing his name escape her lips. The breathless way she said it drove him wild. He taunted her skin by kissing and licked down from her neck, over her collarbone, making a pitstop at her breasts. He took a moment to swirl his tongue around her nipple. Buffy's hands went to his shoulders as he continued his imaginary trail to her naval then to her pelvic bone. "Again?" She looked down at him.

They hadn't gotten much sleep the night before; too busy exploring and learning each other's bodies.

Angelus grinned devilishly, "And again, and again, and again..." He continued to manipulate her body in the most splendid ways.

"I'm hungry." She whined glancing back down at him. "I need to eat." Her stomach rumbled.

"Me too." Angelus' voice purred seductively. "But I'm planning to eat something else."

"Angel!" Buffy laughed.

Angelus grinned watching her exuberant smile brighten her face and her green eyes twinkle with happiness. "That was supposed to turn you on." He looked sheepishly at her.

"It did, but I'm starving. I need energy. You mister, wore me out." She tilted her head to the side utterly relaxed and ran her fingers through his spiky brown hair. "I like your hair like this." She said softly. "It makes you look-"

"Don't even say, 'youthful'." He teasingly warned her. "I'm not even in my mid-thirties yet."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I was going to say sexy." She combed her fingers through his hair. "You look so... free." Angelus looked at her meaningfully. No one had never described him 'free' before. It was odd and endearing. "But still very handsome and super intimidating." She added with a smile.

"I'll show you intimidating." Angelus sat up on his knees and grabbed her hips with his hands pulling her against him. The sound of her laugh was as heavenly as the sound of her voice. It made his heart pound in his chest.

Buffy sat her self up locking her ankles around him and hooked arms around his neck bringing him forward to meet her lips. Smiling against his mouth, Buffy kissed him hungrily and passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Weeks Later**

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **Wolfram & Hart**

Love. What was _love_ really?

According to Webster Dictionary: Love (noun) an attraction that includes sexual desire; the strong affection by people who have a romantic relationship.

Angelus slammed the dictionary closed and sat back in his chair.

For weeks he thought of nothing but her. He couldn't get enough of Buffy Summers. He's never spent so much time with one woman and genuinely wanted to get to know her and to be with her. He very much enjoyed her company, even if there was no sex involved.

He's learned so much about this petite blonde woman that took over his every thought and dream. He learned, she's a sucker for the film _The Princess Bride_ , her favourite novel is _Pride & Prejudice_, she hates being patronised because she a petite blonde haired woman. Her eyes sparkle when she's caught a lie. She is strong willed, selfless, fearlessly intelligent, and her sense of humour was sarcastic and ironic which always had him laughing.

Angelus noticed similar qualities they shared as well like, Buffy was very stubborn, sometimes hard-headed, but a natural born leader, and she could be very bossy much like himself. With just a simple look, Angelus knew exactly what she was thinking and her moods, it was as if he's known her all of his life.

But Angelus' most favourite quality of hers, was her ability to see the good in everyone. She always gave a person a chance and if you screwed it up, then it was next to impossible to get back on her good graces.

And after this careful observation of her flaws and all, Angelus found himself falling down that very cliff he swore he wouldn't fall down. He was unwilling to call it love. That term was too strong, too permanent. But he couldn't for the life of him think of any other way to describe it.

Just like what the dictionary definition said, he very much desired her sexually. He couldn't get enough of her. And he was feeling something foreign and intense that shot through his body and warmed him all at the same time whenever they were together. So using Webster's definition, Angelus should say that he is in fact in love with Buffy, right?

Like the similar quality he shared with his lover, they were both very stubborn and hard-headed.

* * *

Buffy entered the enormous law firm building. She walked past the front desk never sparing them a glance as she headed towards the elevator.

The desk attendants watched with interest as the beautiful woman who vastly gaining a reputation throughout firm without her or Angelus knowing it. She was the woman who made the intimidating and cold-hearted boss smile.

An employee sparked the firm's interest when she had seen the couple standing outside the elevator doors waiting for it arrive from the bottom floor. She couldn't hear the conversation but whatever was being said, Angelus looked down the yellow haired woman with a large and genuine grin. No one believed it at first of course, but slowly pieced it altogether. It was Angelus' ever changing mood. He was no longer barking angrily at people. Granted he still barked but the seething detest that usually scorned his voice was no longer present. It wall because of the woman; his client.

* * *

The elevator bellhop stepped into the lift knowing exactly where she was headed.

The gates of the elevator opened and Buffy walked out. She glanced back at the bellhop and gave him a sweet soft smile, "Thank you." She said and continued down the hallway and turned the corner.

Harmony raised a highbrow and ran her eyes over Buffy begrudgingly. It was beyond her of why the very smoochable and experienced boss took a liking to Buffy. It was very strange and unusual. "He has a meeting in twenty minutes." She said bitterly.

Buffy looked down at her and nodded her head, "All I need is twenty minutes." She faced the closed office door and twisted open the doorknob.

The large and elegant looking office was bright from the sunshine. One day for no particular reason, as Buffy laid naked in Angelus' arms on the couch nearest to the large windows which peered out to Los Angeles' skyline, she casually suggested that he should open the blinds to let the natural sunlight into the office. He took her light suggestion and that day, he opened all of the window blinds letting in the light that day and left them open.

Without looking up, Angelus grunted with annoyance, "Harmony, I thought I told you not to-" He finally looked up and his bitter words died on his tongue. "Buffy?" Angelus jumped up onto his feet and moved around the desk to meet her by the door. Immediately, he noticed her apprehension. _Something's not right._ He frowned.

He took her hand that was clutched around her purse shoulder strap and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. "I was going to call you. Are you feeling better?" She had been a bit under the weather the passed few days. "Did you see the doctor like I told you to?" His frown deepened, "Wait, what are you doing here? Don't you have classes to teach?" Angelus asked as he held her hand guiding to the couch they had made love on a few times making this his favourite couch ever.

"I called out sick today. I saw the doctor you suggested." She sat down on the leather cushion.

"Oh? What happened? Are you okay?" Worry was evident in his eyes.

Buffy couldn't help but find his concern touching. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Angelus pushed her long hair off of her shoulder revealing her tan neck. He loved her neck. His fingers lingered over her soft skin wondering how she always made it so soft and smell like sunflowers. It was one of his most favourite spots on her body. When he kissed her neck, Buffy immediately melted and was wild with desire. Without any thought, he lowered his head and kissed that sensitive spot.

Buffy's breath hitched and her eyes closed. She bit her bottom lip suppressing her moan desperately forcing itself from her lips. She reminded herself that she was here for a reason. A very _important_ reason. "Angel," Her body was losing its battle from collapsing into him. "No, Angel... Please, I need to talk to you."

He ignored her and continued his journey from her neck to her jaw and finally her mouth. He loved her lips. They were so perfect, warm, and welcoming. She always welcomed his kisses.

"No, Angel, please... It's important." She murmured between kisses.

"It can wait." His desire for her overtook his mind. He needed her. He craved her legs around him and the warm tightness of her centre surrounding him. "You smell so good..." His mouth kissed the corner of her mouth and found its way down the other side of her neck. "like sunflowers."

Buffy's hands went down his chest to the end of his black tie. She twisted her fingers around it as taunted her neck with his mouth. "Please, Angel..."

Releasing a deep breath of sexual frustration, Angelus rested his forehead on her shoulder. "Okay, fine." He drew his head back. His dark eyes seemed almost black with desire. "What did you have to say that couldn't wait?" His slanted smile sent a cool shiver down Buffy's spine.

Buffy sat herself up creating a bit of distance between them. _Please, still look at me that way after I tell you this._ Buffy inwardly begged to the heavens.

Angelus frowned noting the way she twisted her fingers. He knew her long enough to know that she only did that when she was nervous or something was on her mind. He placed his hand over hers getting her attention. "Whatever it is, Buffy, you can tell me." He told her sincerely.

Buffy took a deep breath and said, "I went to the doctors like you suggested,"

"And?"

"Um, there was nothing physically wrong with me. So, the doctor suggested a blood workup." Her eyes went to his face. "That was about two weeks ago."

Angelus frowned. "Two weeks?" He knew she's been feeling off for the last few days but two weeks? How did he not notice?

"I went to the doctors today for the blood work results." She paused working herself up to just cut to the chase. _Just say it Buffy._ "I'm pregnant."

Angelus stared at her silently. His brows were low over his eyes slightly pinched together in an almost comical way. She could see the wheels in his mind spin out of control.

Three minutes passed still sitting in silence. Angelus swallowed and turned his eyes from her face down to her now flat stomach then back to her face. "Is it mine?" He asked suddenly.

Buffy looked at him offended, "Of course it is. How can you ask me that?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"Well, you were married living with your husband not too long ago."

"The operative word being ' _were'._ You know I haven't seen him since I left him. That was _months_ ago."

"How do _I_ know that?" Angelus' mind twisted with overwhelming emotions he didn't understand . The only natural emotion he understood at the moment was 'aggression'. "You could be a very promiscuous woman for all I know. You could've fucked anyone - _everyone_."

Buffy's eyes filled with tears. _This isn't happening... This isn't happening..._ "How dare you-"

Angelus shrugged nonchalantly, "You jumped on me pretty quickly."

Buffy slapped her hand hard across his face surprising him. "You can really be a bastard, _Angelus_."

His eyes snapped to hers. She had never called him Angelus before. He didn't like it. It wasn't right. To her, he was not, _Angelus_.

"You are the _only one_." Buffy's anger rose in her chest ready to burst. She jumped to her feet grabbing her purse and started towards the door.

Angelus sat still on the couch still reeling from the news.

Buffy spun back around to him. Her eyes were glazed over furiously. She pointed her finger at him and said, "I never said that you had to be apart of any of this. My life or this child's life. No one is forcing you to _be_ anything. I'm not asking you for anything. I only told you this out of curtsey because you're the father and it's the right thing to do. You hold no obligations to me. If you want out..." Her strong willed voice trailed off hating every moment of this. Of course she wanted him in her life and the baby's but she knew she could not force him to do anything. "... you're free to go."

A beep from Angelus' intercom box sounded off. "You are late to your three o'clock, sir." Harmony said.

Angelus blinked away from Buffy's face and stood from the couch. He crossed the office and pressed a button and spoke into the intercom. "I will be there in a moment." He said then looked at Buffy in a bit of daze. "I have a meeting now." He said.

Weakly, Buffy smiled. She knew by the expression on his face, she'd have to lick her wounds of a broken heart later. "Okay," Buffy turned to the door when Angelus' voice stopped her.

"I want a paternity test."

"You don't trust me?" Her eyes glazed over with a stinging wetness.

Angelus stuffed his hands into his pockets. He stood tall and proudly. His handsome face held a smug expression that she had never seen before. It shook her to the core, making her feel dirty and cheap.

"I don't know you." He said with a shrug.

A sucker punch into her chest forced the all of the air from her body as soon as his harsh words waved into her ears. She couldn't be here anymore. She couldn't look at him for another moment. Too much has happened in the last fourteen days. She had never felt like this before. It was love, it was absolutely different from whatever she felt with Riley or any previous boyfriends from her past. What she felt was a once in a life time sort of thing and he was throwing it back in her face.

"I'm just gonna go now." She said forcing herself not to breakdown yet. _Get outside the building. Hold it together. Get. Outside. The. Building._ She coached herself. As a great defence mechanism she looked up at his face with anger filled eyes. "Have a nice life, Angel." Buffy turned around and calmly walked out of the office.

Angelus' heart tightened when the door clicked closed. His smug expression dropped into a sad frown and glistening eyes.

 _Why did you do that? Why? What the fuck is wrong with you?_ He scolded himself. _You just... You're in love with her and you ruined it! You know very well that child is yours! What the fuck is wrong with you?_


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing has been right since the fight with Angelus. Buffy held herself up until she got home and broke down laying on the bed, burying her face into the pillow that still smelled like him. She cried until she fell asleep curled up into a ball in the centre of her bed.

For days, Buffy had been dragging her feet utterly heartbroken to the point when she finally opened up to Willow of how serious things had gotten between Angelus. Willow had an idea but never to the extent she was being told.

 **Days Before**

 **Sunnydale, California**

 **Sunnydale High**

 **B-214 Classroom**

Sitting in the classroom in one of the desks, Willow stared at her best friend with a curious and empathetic expression.

"Buffy, you've been down in the dumps for a while now? I tried to give you space and let you come to me but you're not coming... So what's happened? Did something happen with Riley?"

Buffy shook her head, she hadn't thought of her estranged husband in a long while. She knew Willow wouldn't judge her or be anything but supportive.

"You can tell me anything Buffy. You know that. We've been friends since we were sixteen." Willow smiled softly.

"I know... I know..." Buffy worked up her courage and looked at the redhead in the face. "Something happened with Angel." She said sadly.

Willow had never seen the look in Buffy's eyes before. She looked as if she was torn into pieces with love and heartbreak. Buffy never looked that way for Riley. "What happened with Angel?"

"I fell in love with him." She said weakly. "Like the 'stand outside the bedroom window with a radio over my head, let you eat the last slice of pizza, pretend to like your taste in movies' kind of love - God, I'm so stupid. Of course he wouldn't want me like that. Jesus, I was _so_ easy. I fell right into his arms and fell for all of the tricks. He never wanted me for the long hull. He's never done that with anyone before, why start now?" Buffy turned her eyes to the window where she could hear students chatting outside eating lunch. "He didn't want strings." She turned her head back to Willow. "And a baby equals a lot of strings."

Willow's eyes widened, "A baby? Whoa, Buffy, you're pregnant?"

Silently, Buffy nodded her head forgetting for a moment that she hadn't told Willow. "About three weeks. I was feeling off and Angel suggested that I'd see a doctor. So I did. We did the blood work thingy and... pregnant." Buffy rested her chin into the palm of her hand suddenly feeling exhausted from her overwhelming emotions. "My first official appointment is Wednesday at Sunnydale Gen."

"I can go with you. Do you need me to go with you?" Willow asked taking Buffy's other hand that laid on top of the desk.

Buffy shook her head, "No, thank you. I think I need to do this on my own - At least the first appointment."

Willow gave her a soft smile, "Fair enough."

 **Present Day**

 **Sunnydale, California**

 **Sunnydale General Hospital**

Buffy sat on an examination bed in the maternity section of the hospital. Her knees were drawn into her chest. She hated hospitals; They were cold, unwelcoming and it smelled like sanitiser. She also hated these stupid gowns they would have to make her wear eventually.

Her head fell back against the backboard of the bed and stared up at the bleak white ceiling proceeding to sound the dots of the tiles.

The examination room door opened.

Buffy looked up relieved that the doctor had finally arrived. She picked up her head and her eyes widen with surprise.

Angelus stood at the door with his hands stuffed into his black pants pockets. Though he looked serious and intimidating, she knew that he was feeling awkward and out of place.

"What are you doing here?" She asked being the first to break the silence in the air. Her concealed anger started to rise to the surface the longer she stared at him. "What? You thought of something else really hurtful to say and it was just too good to do it over the phone. 'Cause the funniest part is the look on my face."

Angelus knew that she was furious. He hated himself for hurting her the way he did. The things he said, he didn't mean them. His first instinct was to be defensive and dismiss any of the charges so he could be 'off the hook'.

He knew that was not what he really wanted. As soon as she told that she was pregnant, he wanted this child. Perhaps, if Buffy was any other woman, his only interest would be the child. It was not. He was too far gone in his love for this woman. He wanted everything her love and this child had to offer.

Angelus had prepared himself for days for this moment. He had used his contacts to find out her first doctors appointment and where it would be. He even found out who the doctor would be and decided to take that upon himself. Angelus had contacted the best Paediatric doctor in the country, she hailed from Seattle, Washington.

But before all of that, Angelus needed to get down on his hands and knees and do what he was brought up to _never_ do. Beg for forgiveness.

"I will be apart of this child's life." He began, "No child of _mine_ will be raised fatherless."

"So you believe me when I said its yours?" She rolled her eyes with annoyance.

Angelus stepped up to the side of the examination bed and looked down at her. He appeared to look serious and impassive. He looked at her as if she were a stranger to him. Like she was just a fling that had gone too far.

In his mind, he was just working out how to tell her all of the things he needed to say. "I am a man who needs facts. And the facts I've presented myself with are as obvious as my stupidity." Buffy looked at him with surprise in her green eyes.

She watched as he pulled a chair from against the wall to the side of her bed and sat down. He reached out for her hand and took between his. "That fact is," Angelus' eyes reached her face. "You're not a woman who sleeps around. I know that. You haven't seen Riley since you left him. I know that, too. You are a woman who has relationships. You are a woman who works _so hard_ to keep that relationship going. You do whatever it takes but you will not settle. Do you know how I know this?"

Buffy tiredly shook her head. "How?" She was still on the fence with him. Though he was starting to say all of the right things, she still didn't know what he wanted from her.

"Parker Abrams. Your high school sweetheart. You dated him for two years. He was your first - of everything. First love... first lover... You two were wild and crazy for one another, until he cheated on you. Foolish boy." Angelus rolled his eyes and continued, "You were heartbroken and you felt betrayed. Of course, not too long later, Parker comes crawling back to you but _you_ brush him aside. Not for your pride but Parker made you lose trust in the opposite sex for a while, until you met Riley. Riley is that guy, who was there at the right place, at the right time, and who said all of the right things. You fell in love with him. I mean what's not to love? He's stable, reliable, you knew he'd never betray you. In fact, Riley wanted to marry you, probably from the first moment he saw you. But you declined, though now it was always in the back of your mind. Then your mother got sick, everything was changing, except for Riley. He was there for you. So the night he proposed, you of course said, yes, easing all of your fears loneliness."

Angelus ran his fingers through her hair darting his eyes around her beautiful face. "You're an 'all in' kind of girl. You're the kind of girl, who needs a connection with her lover. We have more than a connection, Buffy. We're in love."

Buffy felt her heart stop for a moment. They had never tossed that four-letter word around before. _It's too soon_. She continuously told herself, though she had fallen for him at the restaurant during their 'business meeting' facade.

"We're more than, 'in love'. Our love is passionate, unguarded, raw, 'I want to make it with you' kind of love." Buffy tearfully smiled. Angelus reached out and wiped her fallen tears away with the pad of his thumb. "I was a heartless bastard who was afraid. I'm not good at apologies. I admit, I don't do them often." He said giving her that slanted smile that made her belly do flip-flops. "All I can say is, Buffy, please don't give up on me. I can do so much better. I can _be_ so much better."

He waited for her slight tearful nod. With a smile, Angelus leaned up and gently kissed her lips.

The taste of her heightened all of his senses. Angelus craved for her touch, her lips, the sound of her voice.

Buffy slowly broke the kiss resting her forehead against his. "Never do that to me again." She said warningly getting a small laugh from Angelus. Her eyes opened to his, "I can't take another heart foot stomp from you."

Angelus cupped her face into his hands and shook his head. "Never again. I don't know if you've realised this by now, but I am in love you, Buffy Summers." He finally admitted and it felt good. He had finally surrendered all of his residing fears of love and what he thought it meant. It felt good. It felt right.

Her fingers traced over his lips then threaded into his spiky hair. "I'm in love with you, Angel O'Connor."

Angelus smiled and captured her mouth in a passionate and needing kiss. Buffy happily except his tongue as it slipped between her lips. The kiss they shared reacquainted themselves with each other's mouthes. The days they've spent apart were too many. The friction between them was craving and desperate.

The sound of a door opening and a woman's surprised voice broke the couple apart.

Angelus frowned irritated of the interruption. He looked over his shoulder to see a blue eyed, blonde haired woman with a dancing monkey patch sewn onto her white doctors coat stood at the door looking at them with wide, embarrassed expression.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She looked away holding a blue file folder in her hands.

Angelus realised it was the doctor he had hired from Seattle and stood straight. Out of habit, the smile drained away from his face making an intimidating presence over her. "Come in, doctor." He said sharply.

Buffy looked at the woman strangely. "You're the doctor? I thought I scheduled an appointment with-"

"I took care of it, my love." Angelus took her hand patting it.

"Why should I be surprised?" Buffy rolled her eyes. " _You_ keep changing my appointments without me knowing."

Angelus gave her a small smile. "Arizona Robbins is the best Paediatric Surgeon in the country."

Arizona bashfully looked away waving off of the compliment. "Naw, I'm not the... yeah, I am pretty awesome." She said with a cheeky smile.

"She is the head of Paediatric Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital. She's taken the time to come here for you, Buffy."

"But a surgeon?" Buffy looked at him strangely.

Angelus brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Trust me."

Buffy stared at him for a moment longer then shrugged letting go the fight she had not caring anymore. "Okay, whatever - fine." She turned her attention to Arizona still standing by the door. "Please, come in, Doctor Robbins." Buffy gave her a polite smile.

Arizona crossed the room and held out her hand for Buffy to take. "I've heard a lot about you, Buffy."

"That makes one of us." Buffy gave her a forced smile.

Arizona did not take offence to it. She had known Angelus for years, after she had hired him as an attorney to help her find a loophole in the United States immigration laws in order to save villages of sick African. He helped her get these children here in America rather than leave the sanctity of a well stocked trauma one hospital. After Angelus won her the case she vowed that one day she would repay him.

"Alrighty, let's see what's going on here." Arizona went to the opposite side of the bed from Angelus and pulled down the blue blanket covering Buffy's waist. "I'm gonna pull up your blouse just a little and pour some of this weird jelly on your belly. Then I'm going to fire up this ultrasound machine and we'll see what this baby is up to." Arizona did exactly as she described she was going to do. She pulled up Buffy's blouse and squeezed out a few droplets of jelly onto Buffy's abdomen. She winced forgetting to warn her that it would be a bit chilly. "Sorry, I forgot to mention that."

"It's alright." Buffy gave her a small smile.

Arizona to the machine against the wall and pulled it up close facing it towards the expecting parents. She pressed the power button and took out the transducer probe and smeared the jelly on Buffy's stomach searching for the baby.

A fast fluttering heartbeat filled the room.

Arizona grinned and looked at Buffy than Angelus. "There it is." She cooed. "That's the baby's heartbeat. Sounds great. Very strong. And right here," Arizona pointed to the little dark blimp on the screen. "that's your baby." She grinned at the parents.

Buffy's fingers wrapped around Angelus' hand. They stared at the small black and white screen in disbelief.

"Here you go." Arizona handed Buffy a printed black and white ultrasound picture. "For the refrigerator." She smiled at them.

Buffy held the photo in her hands and couldn't for the life of her tear her eyes away. The baby was real. There was really something she and Angelus made growing inside of her.

Angelus looked down at his love. Buffy felt the weight of his stare and looked up at him with a tearful and happy smile.

Angelus' heart pounded his chest, the overwhelming amount of love he felt was so surreal to him. It was surreal as the sound of his child's heartbeat. His love came over him in waves, consuming him whole.


	7. Chapter 7

**Five Months Into The Pregnancy**

 **Sunnydale High**

 **B-214 Classroom**

It was the third to last period before day ended, by this time, rumours had circled around campus that the beloved Senior English teacher, Ms. S was pregnant and the father had been someone other than her husband.

Kathryn Callaghan, a popular and attractive high school student had spotted the couple coming out of the movie theatre on main street as she and her boyfriend headed to the local music club called, The Bronze.

Kathryn had always liked her English teacher. She was nice and didn't treat her like a dumb blonde that people generally looked at her as. No, Ms. S, was the only teacher that Kathryn felt took her seriously. Ms. S even sat down after school hours with her to pick out a few colleges and helped her write a kickass admissions essay. Ms. S was one of the good ones.

But, Kathryn had always known, her English teacher was married. In a small town like, Sunnydale, it wasn't too hard to figure out who Riley Finn was.

So when she saw a very steamy looking man with his arm wrapped around Ms. S's shoulders walking out of the movie theatre, Kathryn was more than a little shocked. Especially, when the very good looking twisted the blonde haired teacher in his arms and bent his head down and captured her mouth in a heated and passionate kiss. The man's hand slid down Ms. S's arm and across her lower abdomen. Kathryn stared at the couple unable to look away. _She's having a baby?_

Once Kathryn arrived at the Bronze, she immediately found her most trusted friend and told her everything she had just seen of their favourite teacher.

At the end, it wasn't surprising how that information travelled around the high school like wildfire. By this time as well, Kathryn had noticed that Ms. S never wore her wedding band anymore. She remembered seeing it in the beginning year. She remembered because she complimented the teacher saying, "Simple is _so_ underrated". Ms. S gave her a smirking smile not taking any offence to the off handed comment.

* * *

Buffy sat on a wooden stool at the front of the room with an open book in her hand.

"So jealousy is clearly the tool that Iago used to undo Othello." Her eyes darted around the room. "But what's his motivation? What reason does Iago give for destroying his superior officer?" Buffy stood and began to pace back and forth across the room.

Kathryn's eyes went to the slowly growing belly bump of her teacher and jumped hearing her name called. "Um, what?" She asked a bit nervously.

She knew her teacher had caught wind of the rumours being spread around and surly someone linked it back to her. But Buffy did not hold any grudge towards the teen. It was bound to happen sooner or later. She wasn't hiding her relationship with Angelus or anything. She just wished, her student hadn't caught her with her tongue down a man's throat.

"Are you still with us?" Buffy asked tilting her head to the side. "You seem a little... somewhere else."

"I'm here." Kathryn smiled raising the open book stuck on the wrong page. She completely zoned out during the reading.

"Try this page." Buffy held up her book showing the student the proper page. "It's quoted here," She continued to lecture the class. "'Cassio has my place... Twixt my sheets he's done my office...'" Buffy looked at the class. "So what the heck is he talking about?"

A student wearing a black _Star Wars_ t-shirt raised her hand, "Well, he was passed over for promotion, Cassio was picked instead..." She said as her mind worked out the information. "and, um..."

"Keep going." Buffy encouraged.

"People were... saying Othello slept with his wife, right?"

Buffy smiled of satisfaction. "Well, said Kate. Any other reason? Come on, we literally just read it." Her eyes swam over the class.

A young man sitting next to Kathryn stared at Buffy with gawking eyes. He loved coming to class, not for the class itself, that sucked but he got to stare at the hot English teacher for an hour. "Race!" He said wanting her attention.

Buffy looked at him and nodded her head, "We can't overlook that, can we Percy?"

"No, ma'am." Percy flashed the sexiest smile his eighteen year old self can muster.

Buffy rolled her eyes teasingly and continued, "Iago makes-"

A knock on the door frame interrupted the lesson.

Buffy sighed heavily with a bit of annoyance. When she turned to the visitor all traces of irritation was washed from her expression.

An attractive brunette woman stood at the door frame. She was significantly taller than Buffy wearing very high heels. She wore a back, tight romper. Long chestnut hair cascaded down her back in waves. Her brown eyes glared at Buffy burning holes into the blonde's head. She wore a smug smile. This woman screamed power, fashion, money, and sex.

"Can I help you?" Buffy asked trying to sound polite but she knew exactly who this woman was. She had seen her in magazines in photos with Angelus a time back.

"So you're her?" The woman entered into the classroom then turned her eyes to the students and smiled. "I need to talk to your teacher for a moment."

Buffy closed the book in her hand and placed it down on the stool. "Guys, continue reading the next chapter please. I'll be back in a moment." She then turned her attentions to the woman. "We can talk outside." Buffy led the way outside into the hallway closing the classroom door behind her.

* * *

"What do you want?" The politeness from Buffy's voice had gone away as soon as the classroom door closed.

"I'm Cordelia Chase-"

"I know who you are. What do you want?"

Cordelia raised a manicured brow, "Than you know who I am to _Angelus_." She said his name seductively.

Just hearing her say his name like that, it sounded like sex. It made Buffy's stomach churn with disgust.

"I'm his mistress. His _favourite_ mistress." She said pointedly. "I'm the only one who gives him pleasure. You, sweetie, well, you are used goods." Her eyes moved up and down Buffy with a judging expression on her face. "You're carrying some other mans child." She laughed lightly, "Angelus knows, you know? He hadn't believed you for a second. He told me himself. He's only sticking around until _it's_ born so he can have a paternity test and prove you once and for all, that the child isn't his and he's free from your claws. He wants nothing to do with _it_ or _you_. We both know what kind of man Angelus is..." Cordelia lowered her voice leaning closer to Buffy, "and he's not a loving man."

Buffy bit the insides of her cheeks forcing herself not to thrash out at this woman. She couldn't afford to do that, especially at their location. Must be why, Cordelia had made herself known here, because she knew Buffy was powerless here.

"Angelus is an intelligent man, as we _both_ know. He feels obligated to you. But just between us girls, he doesn't want you or your bastard kid. All you are to him is his client, who's giving him money and sex." Cordelia smirked, "You're nothing but a whore for him to play with. Believe me when I say, he had an awful lot to talk about last night when we were together... _fucking_... He was plotting of how to break away from you because it turns out little Buffy, that you're just a toy. A little toy Angelus likes to play with."

Cordelia's eyes danced around Buffy's face watching her desperately hold back her tears that were forming in her eyes. She gave the blonde an exuberant smile. She had won.

"Your students are waiting for you, Ms. Summers." Cordelia said and turned down the hallway leaving Buffy standing in the hallway.

Buffy swallowed having a difficult time breathing. A tear slipped down her cheek from her eye. She braced herself by grabbing the doorknob.

 _No, you can't deal with this now. Two more hours... Two more hours, Buffy._ She told herself.

Buffy took a deep breath sucking back her hurt. She wiped her hands over her face removing any traces of fallen tears. She stood straight and tall preparing herself to face the students again.

With another deep breath, Buffy turned back to the classroom and twisted the doorknob open and walked inside straight to the wooden stool at the front of the room. She picked up the book and looked at the class.

All of their eyes were on Buffy, watching her closely. They hadn't heard what was said outside in the hall, but by the expression on the dark haired woman's face and the shirking body language their teacher displayed, whatever was said, painfully hurt their beloved teacher. And now Buffy was trying her damnedest to keep her composure.

"Iago makes a lot of references to Othello's colour, but he never specifically cites races as a motive. Is there something else at work here?" Buffy continued the class as if nothing had happened.

A student in the middle corner raised his hand. Buffy gestured for him to answer her question but whatever was being said came to deaf ears. Buffy's mind continuously went back to Cordelia and the images of her and Angelus together having passionate and wild sex.

Over and over she replayed the conversation in her mind and found herself believing that Angelus had gone back to his old ways. _Was that possible? Would he really throw it all away?_ Buffy asked herself distracted though her expression remained neutral to the classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sunnydale High Parking Lot**

As soon as the high school bell rang, Buffy jumped into the Jeep and sped straight to Los Angeles. She had two hours to let the hurt and pain turn into furious anger.

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **Wolfram & Hart**

The employees stopped and looked to the door to see the legendary woman who had made Mr. O'Connor smile enter into the building. Buffy furiously stormed past the front desk not bothering to look at them looking.

Employees jumped out of her way as she went straight towards the elevator. Her fearsome demeanour rivalled the CEO's. It was very unlike, Buffy to act this way. She was sweet, kind, always asked how everyone was doing.

But this Buffy was a force to be reckoned with and she had no takers.

"Thirty-Second floor." Buffy ordered the bellhop.

Bellhop jumped into action closing the cage doors and turned the lever down.

Nervously, he counted all of the floors trying not to notice the high tension floating around the blonde woman standing behind with her arms folded across her chest.

DING

The elevator stopped reaching its destination. The bellhop opened the gates without so much as a glance in his direction, Buffy stormed out of the elevator heading down the hallway.

Sitting behind the desk, Harmony looked up to hear the clacks of heeled shoes and saw Buffy making her way towards her.

Harmony let out an annoyed breath. She really disliked the blonde haired woman because now being pregnant and all, Buffy definitely had all of Angelus' attention. More so now than when they first started sleeping together.

Harmony frowned still able to hear the grunting sounds and happy laughter from behind the office door. It was like that every time Buffy arrived at the firm. It made Harmony seethe with jealousy.

"You can't go in there." Harmony said with a smirk, "He's in a _really_ important meeting. He ordered no inter-"

Buffy heard none of it and flung open the office door.

All eyes turned from the piles of spread out papers to the office door.

Buffy didn't notice any of the surprised expressions staring at her. Her eyes were solely focused on Angelus' surprised face. He had not expected to see her this early though they had plans for this evening. He felt horrible having not seen her yesterday but here was a major client meeting he just couldn't get out of.

Angelus' shocked expression twisted with worry. _Something's happened._ Horrible scenarios of something terrible happening to her and his unborn child all flooded into his mind the longer he stared at Buffy.

"Let's take a break for now." Angelus said standing from the head of the table's chair. "We'll reconvene in fifteen." He kept his voice strained unable to stop thinking of the worst possibilities that could have happened.

One by one, the employees in the meeting moved around the angered pregnant woman exiting the office. The final employee to leave closed the door behind him.

Angelus wondered why she looked so livid. He couldn't think of anything he could have done to cause that pain. Last night, when they last spoke she sounded very understanding. She knew the demands of his job and she never gave him grief about it. That was one of the qualities he loved about her, she was very understanding.

"Buffy, is there something wron-"

Buffy interrupted his words with her own furious anger, "What the hell have you been _doing_?"

"Doing? Buffy, I don't know what you're talking about." He looked at her genuinely confused unsure how to answer her angered accusation. Angelus moved around the tall leather chair and headed towards her. "What happened?"

"I had a visit from one of your _lovers_ today!" She shouted at him. "She came to my job, pulled me _out_ of my classroom and threw your passionate nightly liaisons in my face! She told me you haven't stopped screwing around! That you don't want this child!"

Angelus shook his head in disbelief. "What? Buffy, I don't know what you're talking about. Honestly, you're the only one."

Buffy's angry scowl turned upwards into a devilish grin that almost frightened Angelus from where he stood. "Spoken like a true Don Juan. What, are there _too many_ for you to keep track of anymore? Getting their names all mixed up - your lies? Let me refresh your memory, Cordelia Chase."

She watched Angelus' face fall from genuine innocence to guilt.

Buffy sucked back air forming tears as she took in his new expression. "Really?" She shook her head, "I can't keep doing this, Angel. My heart can't take it. You said we could make this work. You promised me that you wouldn't hurt me anymore. Angel... I can't do this anymore. I _won't_ do this anymore." She turned to the door and walked out.

Angelus snapped from his mind and jump into action. He loved this woman, truly and deeply. His guilt was not of cheating on his love. He had never done. Never will. His guilt was having his former life of womanising loom over her head and that caused his guilt. He hated himself for that.

He remembered Cordelia, she was a bitch but she was attractive and was adventurous in the bedroom. But he didn't love her. In fact, he didn't really like her. Cordelia's shallow and chatty personality drove him up a wall. But she was convenient until he met Buffy.

* * *

Angelus raced out of the office and straight past Harmony not hearing her whining voice. He sprinted down the hallway just as the elevator doors opened.

"Hold the elevator!" He shouted at the bellhop.

"No, go down now." Buffy ordered him but the bellhop far more feared the CEO.

Angelus glared at Buffy as he stepped into the elevator. He stepped around her standing behind her resting his back against the elevator wall.

Buffy stared straight ahead biting the insides of her cheeks forcing herself not to turn around and yell at him. She had put her foot down and he hadn't denied any of the accusations.

 _Finally_. Buffy stepped out of the elevator and power walked towards the entrance door.

"Buffy," She heard him calmly say her name mindful of all the people now surrounding them.

Buffy ignored it and continued to move around the employees jumping out of her way.

"Buffy!" He yelled over the heads of his attorney's.

She paused mid-step and spun around furiously glaring at him. "Whatever you have to say right, I don't want to hear it. I gave you an out. Take it and get out of my life!"

Angelus looked at her taken back by her harsh and decided words. He stomped through the crowds uncaring they had now gained a front row audience. He wasn't going to let her walk out of the building, let alone his life.

He grabbed her by the wrist, "I am not letting you out of here until we've talked about this." Angelus said through gritted teeth.

"Get your hand off of me." Her voice was low and biting.

Angelus had never seen her this angry. The first time was bad enough but this... She was prepared to leave everything they've built in a few short wonderful months. These five months he's been with her, loving her had been the best in his life. He's never felt so content or accepted in life.

Now it was all going to go away for something he's done what felt like a million years ago.

Angelus did as she ordered and dropped his hand from her wrist. "What she said-"

"Deny it." She glared at him knowing he couldn't. "You haven't. You haven't said a goddamn thing! You're the lawyer doesn't that mean you're guilty?"

"Buffy-"

"If it was just me, fine. I can deal with the fact that you're a man-whore and I'd walk away without a fuss but it's _not_ just me anymore! We have a child on the way, Angel. It's coming... soon! You promised me you'd be there for me and this child. You said it! You should have been more specific that you were going to be there for this baby and not me. You owe me _that_ much."

Angelus shook his head opening his mouth to tell her that he wanted both of them, the girl and the baby. That he loved her with all of his heart. But he never got the chance as she kept yelling at him.

"I can't deal with your closet of bimbos! I never said you had to be apart of this! I gave you an out; from his relationship and this child's life!"

Angelus' frustration overwhelmed all of his emotions. His eyes were glued to her face and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked even though she was beyond livid with him.

"God damn it, Buffy, stop!" His hands went to her shoulders shutting her up quickly. Angelus drew her closer into his body but Buffy's hands went to his chest and struggled to push him away. "Will you stop pushing me away! I don't want out! When I told you that I loved you, I meant that!"

Angelus' sudden outburst of emotion shocked those standing around the couple watching with interest. No one had never heard Angelus speak so candidly before. Everyone figured they were sleeping with one another and the child on the way was obvious after the fourth month but no one had suspected that their relationship was this serious. No one suspected that there was genuine love between the pair.

The frown on Angelus' face deepened realising just how many people were watching them with sharp eyes.

He took Buffy's hand and dragged her across the lobby to the first available office.

"Out." Angelus ordered the attorney sitting at her desk.

The attorney ran out of the office closing the door behind her.

Angelus paced back and forth as Buffy watched him. Her anger had yet to dissipate. Angelus spun back to her and said, "I _love_ you. I've never, ever said to anyone before. Not even my own mother. You are the only one. I don't know why Cordelia did this and I don't give a shit. I never hid the fact that I had many lovers before you, Buffy. I wasn't a monk. But I swear to you, I _promise_ you, I haven't been with anyone since we've been together. I want _you_. I love _you._ Only _you_. If you really love me, Buffy, you can trust me and trust that my love is real and it's only for you."

Buffy stared at him, her anger had slowly defused the longer she looked in his eyes. She knew Angelus well. She knew when he was lying, when he was being sincere, when he was pulling her chain. He was not lying to her.

She felt like the biggest fool for falling for it. Of course, he was telling the truth. Of course she trusted him. She should have just gone to him before having a major freakout in front of- _Oh, god, I just wigged out in front of all of his employees._

Angelus saw that she was calming down. That she was believing his soothing words. He didn't blame her for getting angry at him. How could he? He was an absolute monster before he met her and now he's 'sort of' a monster.

He took her face into his hands forcing her eyes to his face. "There is no one else." His voice was low and velvety. If her head rested on his chest, his voice would vibrate against her face comforting her. "This is all very new to me still. I'm still letting the words, 'I love you' sink in." He smirked. "I never thought I could. When I thought of love, I was disgusted. I wanted nothing to do with it. I believed it made a man weak. But our love," Angelus searched her green eyes. "it makes me strong. Our love makes me want to be better - To be the kind of man you deserve."

Buffy stepped into his comforting strong arms and almost died when they collapsed around her petite frame. She buried her face into his chest breathing in his spicy scent.

She drew her head back to look at him. "I am so in love with you."

Angelus gave her his infamous charming smile that melted her knees. He pressed his mouth against her forehead and whispered, "Only you can make me this crazy."

Buffy laughed sweetly though it sounded moist with tears. Angelus dipped his head down and kissed her mouth that he loved so much. He could taste her salty tears. With his thumbs he brushed them away.

"Oh god," Buffy suddenly broke away from his loving and tender kiss.

"What now?" Angelus blew out a frustrated breath rolling his head back.

"I totally just had a Buffy-Pregnant-Crazy-Lady meltdown in front of everyone!"

Angelus chuckled wrapping his arms around her body pulling her back into his chest. "No one will say a thing."

"How can you be so sure?" She looked up at him with fear stricken eyes.

"Because I'm scary." He wagged his brows wearing a flirtatious smile across his mouth.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, you're a big scary pain in my ass."

Angelus laughed and kissed her lips fully again. Buffy immediately responded to his kiss and opened her mouth wider giving him a better access.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los Angeles, California**

 **North Southcrest Bay Apartments**

Angelus unlocked the door to his dark apartment.

He looked down smirked as Buffy pushed the door further open stepping into the apartment.

In all of the time they've been together which was five months, she had never been to Angelus' apartment.

He reached behind her and flicked on a light and stood in the background as she moved further into the apartment. Angelus watched as Buffy went to the bookshelf examining the many books he had neatly lined up on the shelf. Many of them were first editions.

Her fingers gently grazed over the stack of vinyl records then turn her head to look back at him.

Angelus leaned back against the wall watching her with a small smile dancing across his mouth. His eyes roamed over her beautiful face to her growing belly. A serge of pride washed over him as he thought of their unborn child.

Buffy moved around the kitchen then found a back closed door. She opened and looked back at Angelus with surprise. "You're an artist?" The room she had opened was a drawing studio.

"In my spare time."

"When you do have that?"

Angelus laughed and crossed the room towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin onto her shoulder. "Not very often. Sometimes when you're sleeping-"

Buffy laid her head back onto his chest and smiled dreamily. "You draw... things?"

"You. I like drawing you."

Buffy twisted into his arms looking up at him with surprise. "What? You draw me?"

"Why not? You are the perfect subject." Angelus reached down to her side taking her hand into his own. He led her to the centre of the living room and ordered for her to stand there.

Buffy raised a brow and watched as he went to the record player on the back table near the shelves of stacked albums.

A moment later, the apartment was filled with a single strumming guitar.

Angelus turned back to her with a slanted smile painted across his mouth. He held out his hand as he moved back to her.

Buffy girlishly laughed taking his hand and was immediately pulled into his arms. He took her one hand into his own and his other hand went around her waist, resting on her lower back.

 _"Hey, have you ever tried,_

 _Really reaching out for the other side?_

 _I may be climbing on rainbows_

 _But, baby here goes."_

They swayed slowly to the song, lost in the feeling of their arms tightly wrapped around each other.

Angelus laid his head on top of Buffy's breathing her the familiar citrus scent of her shampoo. These were the moments that Angelus fell deeper in his love for the woman dancing in his arms. All she did was lay her head on his chest and sway to the music.

 _"Dreams they're for those who sleep,_

 _Life is for us to keep,_

 _And if you're wondering_

 _What this song is leading to."_

Buffy drew her head back slightly and looked up at him wearing a dreamy expression. The corners of her mouth twitched into a warm smile that eased every tension in Angelus' body every time.

 _"I want to make it with you_

 _I really think that we can make it girl."_

"This is perfect." Buffy sighed happily.

"We haven't even gotten to the perfect part." Angelus nuzzled her nose with his own and lightly pecked her lips with his own.

Buffy laughed sweetly and circled her arms around his neck. "Are you planning on seducing me, Mr. O'Connor?" She asked coyly.

Angelus grinned and gave her sheepish shrug, "Hence why I put on _this_ particular song. I want to make it with you, Buffy." He said seriously tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Buffy tilted her head to the side slightly with a heavy sigh completely in love with this man.

But then his loving expression twisted into a devilish grin, "I mean, I _really_ want to make it with you." He wagged his brows displaying his _real_ intent for the song and his loving words.

Buffy rolled her eyes and slapped his chest playfully. "Perv."

"Meh," Angelus shrugged uncaringly. "you love this 'perv' anyway. You like what I do to you." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"You are unbelievable." Buffy laughed pushing herself closer into his body but her growing belly stopped her. She frowned and looked down at her stomach. "It's getting bigger."

"You're beautiful."

Buffy gave him an offhanded look, "Hope you still think that when I'm fat."

"You could be fat and covered in gooey green slime and I'd still think that." Angelus kissed her mouth. "Your mine. Besides," Angelus' hands slid from around her back, down her arms and laced between her fingers. "you're carrying _my_ child. There is nothing more beautiful than the woman I love carrying _my_ child."

Buffy felt her knees weakened at his loving and perfect words. Instead, she looked at him with a mocking glint in her eyes. "If your former self can see you now... Big bad beast is as soft as a Care Bear."

Angelus chuckled and stood tall towering over her head as he looked down at her beautiful face. His lips were inches away from hers, drawing himself closer and closer to her. "Only for you. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Oh, right, so sorry, you are a Care Bear with fangs."

"Bet your ass I am." Angelus teased and closed the small fraction of space between their mouths.

This kiss was filled with need, desire, and love. It was full and wet leaving the couple totally breathless when the time came to break apart slightly. The break did not last long, the desire for on another was too biding, they needed each other. They needed to wipe any traces of their angry argument hours before.

They needed each other.

* * *

They barely made into the bedroom and they tore at each other's clothing.

Angelus picked Buffy slightly off the ground. He walked them over the bed laying her down onto her back.

Buffy's hands seem to be everywhere at once, all at once driving him totally mad. They snaked around his neck deepening the kiss they shared. Her hands then slid down his shoulders, over his biceps and to the breasts of his chest.

He laughed at her eagerness as she tore open his fine silk shirt. He loved when she got this, wild and crazy for his touch... for his cock.

Buffy twisted them around much to his surprise at her hidden strength. She straddled his waist with her knees and pulled up her long dress over her head and tossed it off to the side.

Angelus' eyes widened at the perfect sight she presented him. His hands cupped over her black laced bra covered breasts. He reached around back for its clasp and watched as it slowly came down from her shoulders.

"Good God, you're so beautiful, Buffy." He gasped running his eyes all over her and to her round forming stomach. His hands went from her breasts to her stomach.

Buffy looked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Please, take off your pants now." She said getting a snickering laugh from her love.

Angelus looked up at her with sparkling brown eyes. He sat up and wrapped an arm around her back and the other went to the back of her head lowering her down so he could kiss her good and deeply.

With a giggle from Buffy between their kisses, Angelus twisted them around, so she was now the bottom. He sat back slightly and unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped. Buffy started to reach out to him but Angelus took her hands by the wrists and positioned them above her head. "None of that, love." He cooed.

Angelus stood up straight and kicked off his trousers down his legs. He dropped his silk boxers as well then opened Buffy's legs by her knees stepping between them.

His thumbs looped around her matching black panties and snapped the string flinging them off.

"Angel, I liked those." She whined.

"I'll buy you another pair." He said lowering himself over yet staying mindful of her pregnant belly. "I need you too much to give a shit." He said hovering over her mouth.

Buffy's fingers threaded into his hair and lifted her head slightly capturing his mouth in a hungry and passionate kiss.

Angelus' hands went to her hips as he positioned her properly taunting her centre with his throbbing member. He wanted her to really want it, to really need it. Angelus wanted her to beg for her release.

As soon as he finished with his thoughts, Buffy broke the kiss between them with a gasp needing air. She rested her forehead against his and looked up into his dark brown eyes that stared right back at her. "Please... Angel... I need you..."

Angelus cupped her cheek tenderly and whispered, "Anything for you, my love."

Slowly, he slid himself in her sheath. He gritted his teeth and gasped a breath as her tight walls surrounded him. "Oh, god, Buffy... Baby, you feel..." He struggled to finish his words as he pushed her hair from her face. "so fucking good."

Buffy smiled warmly wrapping her arms around his shoulders lowering him down over her. She drew her knees that were at his sides upwards a bit more opening herself for him and moaned as he began to slowly roll his hips savouring the sensational feeling of her body and warmth taking over all of his senses.

 _ **Song used: "Make It With You" Bread, 1970**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Los Angeles, California**

 **North Southcrest Bay Apartments**

The hissing of the long forgotten record on the living room turntable was the only music that filled the quietly peaceful LA apartment.

In the large master bedroom laid Buffy and Angelus in the spacious bed that looked out over Los Angeles. The city building lights glowed in the dark night creating memorising picture from the high level bedroom the couple laid snuggled against each other.

Angelus slowly opened his resting eyes and glanced down at the beautiful blonde snuggled deeply into his chest. He ran his hand down her naked back to the curve of her side, brushing his fingers over the bump of her belly.

"Why did it take you so long to bring me here?" Her sweet breathless voice broke the peaceful silence in the air.

"Hmm?"

Buffy tilted her chin upwards on his chest to look at his face. "This is the first time I've ever been to your apartment. I was starting to think you were some sort of fancy homeless man."

Angelus chuckled, "No, I'm not a fancy homeless man. I just like your house much more."

"Why?"

Angelus thought for a moment and turned his eyes from the tall ceiling to Buffy's beautiful face. He ran a finger over her well-kissed swollen lips and traced the bridge of her nose. "Its comfortable, welcoming... It smells like you." He kissed the top of her head and breathed in the familiar citrus scent of her shampoo.

"I like that my house is beginning to smell like you, too." Her soft smile twisted into a frown. Her brows pinched slightly together, "If someone else heard this conversation they would think we were majorly weird."

"I was just thinking that." Angelus smiled as he pushed her long blonde hair off of her shoulders.

Buffy laid her head comfortably on Angelus' breast again and closed her eyes for a moment. "This place does need a bit of a woman's touch."

"It does. It needs a bit of a Buffy's touch."

"A 'Buffy's touch'?" Buffy girlishly grinned at him kissing the soft skin of his chest.

Angelus ran a smooth hand up and down Buffy's back losing himself into his own thoughts. "I've been thinking," Buffy tilted her chin upwards to him again giving him her attention. "we're going to starting a whole new life together. One that goes beyond dating."

"Yeah, I'm aware." Buffy said trying to get him to move along to the point.

"We've got to decide where we want to live. I mean, are we going to stay here, in LA or are we going to live in Sunnydale? In a large house or in an apartment."

"What do you want? Where do you want to live?" Buffy asked him already knowing her answer.

Angelus was quiet for a moment and looked down at her cupping her cheek into his hand. "I want us to live together obviously. I want us to live in your house in Sunnydale. Its perfect. A large front yard and backyard. Perfect for a swing set. The distance from there to the firm is substantial. Obviously, the school district is good, though I think we should discuss private school when the time comes. And it already feels like home to me." Angelus looked down at her. "It's so 'Buffy'. This place," He gestured out his hand to the luxurious apartment. "it doesn't feel like a home. Its cold, empty, it doesn't smell like you, though it's starting too. You feel like my home, Buffy. I've never had that before."

Buffy reached up a hand to caress his cheek, "I love you." She whispered adjusting herself over him and gently kissed his mouth.

A swirling heated sensation of desire washed over the pair as their kiss grew deeper. Angelus gently shifted Buffy onto her back as he moved over her settling between her legs once again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los Angeles, California**

 **Wolfram & Hart**

Angelus' heart pounded inside his chest. The feeling inside was like no feeling he had ever experienced before. It was suffocating, clenching, powerful, vengeful.

The longer he stared at the man sitting across from him, the more the animalistic rage that was settled in the bottom of his chest rose up into his throat ready to launch into violence.

Riley Finn was a simple kind of man. He loved his country, he loved his God, and he loved his wife. He's been in love with Buffy Summers since the moment he saw her. Before they had ever met. He remembered seeing her on campus one day while he was headed to class with one of his friends. Buffy walked down a hallway hugging a textbook against her chest as she headed to Psychology 101 with Professor Walsh, he happened to be the TA in that class. She wore a black blouse that showed off her beautiful tanned shoulders with a long black and white skirt that hugged her curves. Her blonde hair was styled neatly and the ends were curled around her shoulders.

Riley was a goner. But she didn't notice him. Not even when he first made himself known to her. She looked in his direction and Riley greeted her with a megawatt smile. Buffy didn't even bat an eye, she simply turned away and continued her conversation with her redheaded friend sitting beside her.

For six years, Riley floated on cloud nine. He was so much in love with his wife. So the day he came home to have Buffy announce that she was leaving him, it was utter shock. Despite how much she continuously said, it shouldn't have been a shock. It was.

 **Six and a Half Months Before**

 **Downtown Sunnydale Apartment**

Riley opened the apartment front door and was expecting to be greeted by his perfect and dutiful wife as he always had.

He hadn't been blind to the fact that Buffy was no longer answering his phone calls during her lunch period. She used to always take them. Over the past few years, it had become a rarity that she even took his calls at all. They've had plenty of arguments over it. Just when he thought it was finally resolved, it was far from it.

Buffy would tell him that he was being too suffocating, that he needed to loosen the reigns he felt he had over her. Riley would lovingly tell her, that he only just missed her and wanted to hear her voice.

As Riley walked further into the apartment, he hadn't seen his wife anywhere. Not in the small living room, nor in the kitchen. Dinner was not even made and set aside for him on the stove. Something was wrong, Riley decided.

He turned a corner into the bedroom where he finally found his gorgeous wife. She sat on the edge of the bed with a thoughtful expression on her conflicting face. Her brows were slightly pinched together and her pouting lips were set into a deep frown. This was not the loving sight Riley expected to see.

"Buffy? What are you doing in here?" He gave her a small boyish smile.

Buffy slowly blinked from her thoughts, she hadn't noticed his presence until he spoke. "Riley, I thought you'd be back at six."

"It is six, sweetie." Riley told her tenderly.

He knew she was struggling with something, but it was very much like his wife to leave him in the dark when something bothered her. For all of the qualities he loved about her, he absolutely hated when she didn't open herself up fully for him. She had so many secrets. There were things about her, Riley hadn't a clue about. Most of all, he detested that she did not rely on him for anything. She was a perfectly capable and independent woman.

Buffy stood from the bed much to Riley's disappointment. Ideas of the sexual nature flashed through his mind as soon as he entered the bedroom to see Buffy sitting on the bed. He imagined her nude laying on her back with her legs spread open for him. It just occurred to him right then, he hadn't lain with his wife in weeks - no months.

He watched as she went to a suitcase near the closet. It appeared to be already packed. She took it by the handle and rolled it around a very confused Riley to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Riley followed her to the door wearing a baffled expression.

Buffy faced him with a peculiar twist on her face that confused Riley even more so. "I'm leaving you." She said matter of factly.

"You're what?" His eyes widen not expecting her to say that dreaded sentence at all.

"You knew about this. It shouldn't be a shock." She told him raising her brows. "I told you this a while ago. Remember? I said, I wasn't going to put up with chauvinistic attitude anymore. Then you patted me on the head and smiled as you proceeded to grab my ass. Granted, it was one of the most patronising things you've ever done, but I did say it. I made arrangements to move back home, at Mom and Giles' house. Since technically, it's my house now... The next time you'll be hearing from me is through my lawyer."

"I'm not letting you _leave_! Buffy that's ridiculous." He gave a disbelieving smile. _This has to be one of her odd jokes. Buffy's humour was always strange and ironic._

Buffy glared at him almost wanting to laugh at his stupefied expression. "No, ridiculous was sticking around for the last six years with a man I no longer love. That's ridiculous. What else is ridiculous, was me, stupidly putting up with a misogynist like you. You say I've changed, that I'm untouchable or unattainable or whatever - You don't know me at all, Riley. You just didn't want to see _me_. Well, Riley, I finally grew up and realised that you are not my sun and stars." She turned away from him opening the apartment door.

Riley's face fell with sadness. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Buffy, I love you."

"Let go of me." Her voice was hard and crisp. It was a tone Riley had never heard before. It shook him right to the core.

He dropped his hand to his side and stared at her with tearful eyes. "Buffy, please..."

"No, Riley, no... It's over." Without another word, Buffy took the handle of the suitcase and wheeled out into the hallway of the apartment.

Riley stood at the door too shocked to move. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head trying to rid of the disbelief that paralysed him. He hadn't seen this coming at all. It confused the living daylights out of him.

 _Maybe she just needs a break, Ry. Yeah, that's it, Buffy needs a break. She needs to destress. Must be a time of the month mood swing. She'll be back. She loves you, man. Of course she'll come back. Just now, she needs a bit of space than she'll be back. She'll be back..._

 **Present Day**

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **Wolfram & Hart**

Riley blinked from his devastating memory and looked towards the conference room door when Buffy entered the room.

His blue eyes wondered around her gorgeous face. _She's beautiful._ Riley inwardly sighed. _She looks happy... healthy..._ _Why does she look that way?_ He was expecting her to be in a state of depression missing him desperately. She appeared to be just the opposite and that took Riley by surprise.

That was when his eyes fell from her face to her round belly. _She's pregnant. Is that why she left? She was afraid of what I'd think of her expanding body? I'm certain she'll get her perfect figure back. I can't believe that she's pregnant! I'm going to be a daddy!_

"You're pregnant?" Riley finally found his voice. His snapped his eyes from the baby bump to Buffy's face. He watched her silently as she moved around Angelus and found a seat beside him.

Riley couldn't tear his eyes away from her beautiful face. She was glowing.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" He reached out his hands taking Buffy's, bringing them to his lips. He kissed her fingers wearing a megawatt grin and tears of happiness coated his eyes.

"I'll have to ask you to remove your hands from my client." Angelus failed to keep his destain from his voice as he burned holes into the Iowa farm-boy's forehead.

Riley shot his eyes to Angelus' face and frowned, "I can touch my _wife_ if I want to. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Buffy carefully removed her hands from under Riley's and folded them onto her lap. "Can we just... begin the meeting?" Her eyes were on Angelus' face but his mood did not soften.

"Of course." Angelus kept his eyes on Riley feeling a jealous rage course through his veins. "Your case is invalid. After careful review of Joyce Summers' last will, she left the art pieces specifically and _only_ in Ms. Summers' name. There is no joining of the inheritance because of marriage."

"Mrs. _Finn_." Riley corrected glaring at Angelus unsure why this man caused such a threat to him but he just knew, this handsome attorney had eyes for his wife. Riley wasn't blind, he knew that Buffy was a knockout but this man... He looked at _his_ wife with affectionate eyes that stirred jealousy within him.

"Summers." Buffy fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I never took your last name, Riley, you know that. Let's just make this plain and simple, Riley." She kept her voice frighteningly soft and calm. "I want a divorce and that's the end of it."

"I don't understand." Riley looked at her with wide and sad eyes. "we're having a baby, Buffy. I'm going to be a daddy."

Angelus cliched his fists as Riley continued to claim _his_ child.

Riley held out his hand for Buffy to take but Buffy did not accept it. "Buffy, please, don't do this. Not to our baby. Our child needs a mother and a _father_. Don't do this. I love you and our child. You're my wife," He gave her an easy smile. "we can work this out. Whatever is bothering you, we can certainly work through it. I'll even let you keep your job after the baby is born." Buffy scoffed rolling her eyes. "I'll do anything, _anything_ that you want."

"What I want," Her eyes turned to Riley's face. "is a divorce."

"But the baby-"

"It's not yours." Buffy told him not wanting to hear any more of his pleas. "It's impossible for the baby to be yours and you know that, Riley. We haven't been together in months."

Riley looked at his wife with deeply hurt eyes, "You cheated on me?"

Buffy thought for a moment. Though technically she had cheated on her husband. She was still married when she first began the affair with Angelus. But when she was with Angelus, it didn't feel like cheating. In fact, the feeling of guilt she did feel was for still being married to Riley. It felt like she was being unfaithful to Angelus.

There was only one way she knew how to describe how she felt about the current situation, "I moved on." She kept her face serious and unemotional.

"Buffy," Riley shook his head with disbelief, his entire world was crashing around him.

"I need you to sign these." Buffy slid a blue folder packet towards Riley on the table. "We're finished, Riley."

"We can work this out, baby."

Angelus snickered sitting back in his chair growing tired of the whining man. "Now you're just bordering on pathetic. She doesn't want to you anymore." He couldn't help but gloat about that though his body ached with anger that the Commando had his hands all over _his_ Buffy. "Let her move on, would you..."

Riley shot Angelus an angry glare. "Oh, you'd just like that wouldn't you?" Riley's jealousy rose gritting his teeth. "You're just waiting for me to be out of the picture so you can pounce on _my wife_." Angelus sneered furiously the longer Riley paraded his relationship with Buffy in his face. "No one can love her the way I do. No one. She's not in her right mind." Riley turned his eyes to Buffy. "It must be her hormones. She's not thinking clearly. But let me tell you," Riley leaned in toward Angelus. "Buffy _will_ come back to me. She loves me. Her and her bastard will come back to me and I'll accept them with open arms, of course. You don't know what she wants."

Reaching his boiling point, Angelus kicked back the chair and reached over the table grabbing Riley by his shirt collar. He dragged the military man over the table angrily.

"Angel!" Buffy shouted his name fearing for Riley well-being.

" _You_ don't know what she _wants_!"

The utter rage that steamed out from Angelus' body was a rage Buffy had never witnessed before. She was unsure whether to be swooned by Angelus' jealous rage or exasperation because both men clearly spoke in her behalf like she wasn't in the room.

"You stupid little fuck, get it through your head, it's over. She wants _nothing_ to do with you." Angelus snarled his upper lip and continued to thrash Riley over the table when her hand touched his arm instantly easing his anger though it had not fully dissipated. "Just sign the fuckin' papers." Angelus dropped his hands from Riley's collar and stood up straight fixing the crisp black suit jacket and stormed out of the conference room.

Buffy swallowed tearing her eyes from Angelus' back and looked at Riley. The expression on Riley's face was one of heartbreak and desperation for her to change her mind. Buffy shook her head at the situation and took a deep breath calming her frail nerves. Between the testosterone battle and the baby playing soccer in her stomach, she was reaching the end of her patients.

Buffy got to her feet. Riley and his attorney jumped to their feet watching the pregnant blonde with wide eyes. Buffy bit the inside of her cheeks, piercing her lips of frustration. "Please, just sign the papers, Riley and move on." Her voice was soft, not angered nor aggressive. It was just soft and even.

She pushed in the chair and walked out of the conference room.

Riley's eyes slowly lowered from the spot Buffy had just stood to the divorce papers laying in front of him.

The attorney beside Riley pushed him the pen nearest to him and said with empathy, "I'm sorry, Mr. Finn, but Mr. O'Connor is right. Its time to move on. Your wife has."

With a curt head nod, Riley extended a shaky hand and picked up the pen. As soon as he signed the papers he just knew all six years of what he thought was a happy marriage was over. The woman he loved was gone from his life. He was convinced in due time, she'll be back. When she does come back to him, he will of course take in with open arms. He just knew she would come back to him. He just knew.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los Angeles, California**

 **Wolfram & Hart**

 **Angelus' Office**

Emotionally exhausted from the drama she was just sandwiched between, all Buffy wanted was to go home and sleep. _Ugh, my feet hurt. Jeez, Baby, I'm not a soccer ball._ She rubbed a hand over her very active baby.

In her mind, she couldn't stop seeing Angelus' furious eyes. For the first time, she realised just how he earned his reputation as a 'ruthless' man. His violent anger was more than frightening, it borderline disturbed her.

As soon as Buffy entered the office, Angelus grasped a hand around her wrist and pressed her against the wall next to the closed door. He pinned her there with his solid body and covered her mouth with his own. The kiss was not loving nor tender as she was getting used to. This kiss was agitated and possessive.

"Angel..." She finally said as soon as his mouth left her and found the sensitive spot of her neck. It was useless to try to talk to him when he was like this. His jealousy and fury came off of him in rippled waves. She felt a mixture of detest and joy that he showed this sort of possessiveness in front of Riley. It meant that he would fight for her which gave Buffy a peace of mind.

Angelus' hands cupped her face as he continued to kiss and nip ever piece of skin that was exposed to him from the top part of her dress. Again, Angelus assaulted her mouth in a hungry and possessive kiss forcing this tongue into her mouth. The fury surged inside of him poured out of his body through his punishing kiss.

He broke the kiss but did now draw his head back very much. Just enough to look at her fully. He brushed his nose against hers. "You are _mine_ , Buffy." He said through gritted teeth breathing hard.

Gently and unafraid, Buffy's hand went to his face and caressed it, tracing the line of his jaw with her fingers. "Yours," Buffy whispered and welcomed his crushing kiss again with matching eagerness.

He ran his hands all over her body feeling her burning skin under his long fingers. "I _hate_ that he touched you." His growling whisper was hoarse. "That he was _inside_ you. That he _loved_ you." Angelus' chest panted trying to control his jealous rage.

"Forget about him." Her voice was comforting to his ears. It was soft and breathless. "He is no longer apart of my life. It's only you. You are the only man that I love." Buffy idly combed her fingers through Angelus' dark spiky hair. With her free hand, she reached around her back for Angelus' hand and brought it over her growing belly. "Only you, my Angel."

"Yours," Angelus' breathing slowly became even as he stared at their hands over her stomach. _Riley will never know the love Buffy and I share. He will never know the pride of having her carry his child. She is mine and only mine._

"Angel," He slipped his eyes back up to her beautiful face. Her eyes lingered on him soothing the rage he felt into a tranquil ease. "let's get out of here. I want to you to take me home and make love to me." Her fingers brushed over his dark brow.

Angelus brought her hand that rested under his on her belly to his lips and kissed her palm. "I love you."

 **Outside Wolfram & Hart**

Riley stood off to the side with his attorney discussing final payment though the case had been lost.

Absently, Riley nodded his head to whatever was being said. His heart was broken there wasn't any more room for coherency his mind was only on the pain of the loss of his wife.

Out of the corner of his eye, Riley caught a glimpse of his now ex-wife walking out of the firm building.

Though his depression was a weight against his chest, he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was, especially in the sunlight. Her long yellow hair cascaded down her back. Her skin was perfectly golden complimented by the pale green chiffon dress that danced around her curves as she moved. She appeared to be happy... glowing.

Riley caught his breath when he recognised the tall broad shouldered attorney closely following behind her to a black 1967 Plymouth GTX parked against the curb. Beside the car was the valet waiting patiently for the couples arrival.

 _No, she couldn't be... Not yet... She has to come back to me..._ Riley's mind turned in overdrive as he watched the pair.

Buffy turned slightly holding out her hand for Angelus to take. It seemed like such a natural gesture. Angelus smirked taking long strides. He ignored her extended hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders hugging her into his side and kissed the top of her head gently.

Riley could not make out of whatever was being said but it did not stop of the feeling of sucker punches pounding into his stomach the longer he watched the couple.

Angelus guided Buffy to the passengers side door opening it for her and chivalrously held out her hand to take. Angelus brought her hand in his to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Buffy softly smiled at him and stepped up against the open door barrier between them and lifted her chin. Angelus smirked closing the small gap, brushing his lips over hers tenderly. His hand that was on her arm slid down and over her belly.

Buffy gave him a playful wink as she slid into the passengers seat. She watched as Angelus closed it for her and moved around the front of the car taking the key in the valet's hand before climbing in to the drivers seat.

Riley stepped out under the sunlight, his attorney long forgotten. He watched with sadness as his ex-wife and her apparent lover sped off into the city traffic or into the sunset, so to speak.

His hand went over his heart feeling its wooden stake. In his mind, Riley continuously repeated that she would come back to him. Her relationship with the dark attorney was just a joyride fling that was doomed not to last. It was the only thing he had left to believe in. _I will have her again._


	13. Chapter 13

**Seven in a Half Months Into The Pregnancy**

The anxiety that had been circling around his lover's head had finally vanished into the thin year the day Riley had finally signed the divorce papers almost a month ago.

In replace of that stress was the realisation of becoming a mother. In a defensive panic, Buffy rushed to get everything done with only weeks left until the baby's arrival.

It started with planning lesson plans for substitute taking over her class for the rest of the year then doing the finishing touches in the home for the baby.

Buffy and Angelus had almost immediately decided that Angelus was going to move in with her into her Sunnydale house. She found it sort of strange how much he loved that house. He had no care for the price of the mortgage. In fact, Buffy half expected him to scope out the large mansion on Crawford Street but he wasn't interested. It wasn't like she cared very much, it was less work for her if she stayed put and Angelus was the one doing the moving.

It was all becoming very real now. When Buffy woke up in the morning there was a man in her bed; granted that wasn't all that strange. But knowing he didn't need to leave in order to get his things, that was where the strangeness lied. Now when she entered the large walk-in closet on the other side of her clothing racks were Angelus' suits and sweaters hung up neatly. In the bathroom, next to her toothbrush in the holder was his. Beside her shampoo in the shower was his. The driveway now held two cars, her Jeep and his Plymouth.

The surrealist moment for her was going into one of the guest rooms they had converted into a nursery and seeing a crib against the wall and all of the baby necessities strategically placed throughout the room. Angelus had insisted that he would design the wall space with beautiful hand-paintings of old Irish nursery rhymes he remembered from his childhood.

On most days, Buffy would sit in the rocking chair in the corner of the room near the window and watch her love lose himself in the art. His hand would move in a graceful fluid motion across the wall. She'd watch him all day rocking back and forth rubbing a hand over her large belly whispering words of love to her unborn child.

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **Wolfram & Hart**

Angelus stared at the case file spread across his desk in front of him. Buffy would never admit it, but he knew knowingly still being married as she gallivanted on with another man took a little piece of her every time. It ate at him that he was the cause of her guilt but he couldn't resist her. He was addicted to her love.

He picked up the file with every intent of pushing all of his thoughts of Buffy momentarily from his mind. He focused eyes on the black typed words but his attention span lasted mere seconds when his mind went straight back to his lover.

He missed her. _Oh, good god man! You are turning into a fucking pansy._ He scolded himself. _You'll see her in..._ Angelus' eyes went to the clock on a bookshelf. _An hour. One fucking hour until you will to see her again. One more hour you have to wait until she's laying beneath you with her perfect golden legs spread wide open welcoming your cock..._ Angelus shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he thought of the event soon to come with his girl. The memory of her warmth surrounding him was permanently etched into his membrane.

Angelus sat back closing his eyes imaging Buffy laying on her back. Her silky blonde laid in waves around her head. He imagined his hands slowly sliding over her round belly to her breasts. He loved her breasts. They fit so perfectly in his hands as he squeezed them and tweaked her nipples until her heart-shaped lips parted with a soft moan that drove him wild.

He imagined her opening her beautiful green eyes that focused straight into his. Her eyes held a fierce desiring intensity that was only for him. Her fingernails scratched over his chest to his abs until her fingers reached his long, thick, and throbbing cock. She drew her knees back opening herself wider for him. With his cock in her hand, he was powerless to her lust as she guided him into her tight burning heat.

The buzzing intercom tore Angelus from his very vivid imagination. With an grumble of annoyance, Angelus pressed the intercom button. "What?" He asked curtly.

"Mr. O'Connor, there is a man here to see you. He says its important."

"Send him in." He removed his finger from the intercom button and spread his arms across either end of the desk. Since this office no longer held a haunting darkness that instantly gave the impression of powerful intimidation he had to made do in making himself known in other ways.

The office door opened.

Angelus ran his eyes up and down the older man. He appeared to be in his mid fifties. He wore a pair of reading classes, a tweed three piece suit. His hair was greying and short. Angelus recognised the hard glare in the man's eyes though he couldn't put his finger from where.

"Won't you have a seat?" Angelus said with false politeness forcing a smile that never made it to his face.

The man moved to the chair but did not sit down. "So you are Angelus O'Connor." The Englishman scaled his eyes up and down the dark haired man with a judging eye.

Angelus' frown deepened not liking the level of held back aggression the strange man held for him. "You are?" The hostility in his voice was evident.

He did not answer his question standing straight and tall stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets. "You are the man who impregnated my daughter?"

Angelus picked up his head with surprise. _Buffy's father_. All of his irritation and pent up aggression he held for the Englishman had disappeared suddenly and was replaced with an unfamiliar nervous surprise. "You're Buffy's father."

"Stepfather. Though we all know how present Hank Summers was in his daughter's life." He said with bitter sarcasm. "Rupert Giles." Giles introduced himself then turned his eyes taking in the extravagant office. "You seem to be successful in your field. I presume you are well off." He looked at Angelus still staring at him with large eyes. "Buffy doesn't know that I am here - or in the country for that matter. I so very much wanted to meet that man who impregnated her. I had caught wind of the news from Willow - You do know who Willow is, correct?" Angelus silently nodded his head. "Well, every now and then Willow will email me with updates on Buffy's whereabouts, you know, telling me things she would not. Buffy has always felt a sense of overprotectiveness over me, especially since my wife passed. I suppose the feeling is mutual."

Angelus' eyes followed Giles as he moved around the office running his eyes over the neatly placed books on the shelves.

"Willow had led me to, um, websites that regarded information about the infamous, Angelus O'Connor, and let me tell you, you are quite a page turner, Mr. O'Connor. Undefeated in the world of law and justice, head of the most prestigious law firm in the country, and quite philanderer in your social life. I spoke to Buffy yesterday evening and it surprised me to hear how happy she sounded. My first instinct was that was a facade, as she has done many times before. But this time, the handsome experienced man used her, got her pregnant and then tossed her aside. I jumped on the first flight to LAX just to meet you." Giles looked at Angelus giving him a smirk.

Giles moved back to Angelus picking up the only photograph on his desk. He looked down at it with a careful eye. It was of his daughter. She sat on a park bench with a smiling black and golden brown German Shepard dog that Buffy and Angelus had recently adopted. The dog sat at her feet, leaning against her knees. One of her hands was wrapped around the dogs neck and the other hand placed over her round belly. Her smile held a brilliance that Giles hadn't ever seen before.

"I never did like Riley, I must admit." Giles said setting the photograph down gently. "I believe Buffy was much too young to marry. Fresh out of college, barely into her own... A part of me believes that she only married Riley to appease Joyce. Joyce often expressed fear that Buffy would struggle in life. That she would never find happiness or love. It's a fear most parents have for their children. You will understand soon enough." Giles gave him a small smile then noticed the spread out case files across Angelus' desk. "You were Buffy's divorce attorney is that right?" Angelus silently nodded his head still unsure what his fate would be at the end of this fatherly visit. "You are certainly getting your money's worth."

Refusing to have his relationship mocked or tarnished, Angelus rose from the chair showing off his height and power. "I'm not using her if _that_ is what you are insinuating."

"I will not lie to you, Mr. O'Connor, that thought did cross my mind." Giles said seemingly untreated by the darker man. "She is a beautiful woman, no doubt. Who was going through a strenuous divorce making her available for the taking. I apologise if my initial thought was a successful womanising man using a vulnerable woman for his own sexual advantages is too brazen for you."

Angelus smirked, "You and I both know, Buffy is anything but a 'vulnerable woman'."

Giles smiled at that finding the truth in his statement. "Yes, that is certainly correct. Buffy is not one to be underestimated. She is not one to give up expect if its under extraordinary circumstances like, her marriage. She is the sort of woman who gives her whole self to her... companion." Giles looked at Angelus with hard eyes. "She's given you her whole heart, Angelus. If you hurt her, no money in the world will save you." Though his voice was polite and even, Angelus automatically heard the threat in his words.

"I would never intentionally hurt her. I'm in love with her." Angelus' fists clenched into tight balls of rage in his pockets.

Giles smirked, "I suspect that you are." He started for the office door. "I will leave to your work now."

Angelus' glare followed Giles until he was out of the door and it closed behind him. He exhaled the frustrated breath he held in and sat down in his chair letting his anger dissolve into nothingness.

He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. Giles' words echoed in his mind over and over again.

 _"She's given you her whole heart, Angelus."_

Angelus released a sharp breath and reached over his desk for the telephone. He dialled the familiar number and waited anxiously for the line to pick up.

A moment later, Angelus sat up straight in his chair with anticipation as he listened to the sounds of paper tussling and a 'shushing' hiss then, "Room B-214, Buffy Summers speaking."

Angelus' eyes closed to the sound of her breathless lispy voice that soothed his jittering nerves. "Buffy," He smiled to himself when he heard a soft little gasp from her lips. He knew she hadn't expected his call.

"Angel," She said his name like a breathy question that never seised to harden his cock. "is there something wrong? Are you going to be late or something?"

"No, no... I just got out of a meeting and couldn't wait an hour to hear your voice again." He admitted.

There was a string of silence on her end of the line automatically making Angelus feel overwrought with tension.

"I miss you, too." She whispered into the phone.

Angelus reminded himself that she was probably surrounded by curious teenagers who here undoubtedly eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I'll see you soon, my love." Angelus' eyes went to the photograph sitting on his desk. It was the only personal thing he had in the office.

"Soon."

Angelus smirked and hung up the telephone. He sat back in his chair holding his fingers together disappearing back into his mind that was only filled of images of Buffy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sunnydale, California**

 **1630 Revello Drive**

Angelus placed a solid cool hand over Buffy's round naked stomach. He laid on his side staring at the belly curiously, as if it was going to do a trick or something.

His brown eyes were memorised by her belly. With his finger, he traced over the little, hardly visible green-blue veins over Buffy's abdomen.

He wrapped his arm around Buffy's hips scooting his nude body closer to the stomach touching his nose against it basking in the warmth Buffy's radiated.

"Hi, Baby," He whispered to the baby belly imagining what his child looked liked.

They hadn't asked for the sex wanting it to be a surprise. Doctor Robbins just looked at the couple from the monitor and said, "You're going to be very surprised." She smiled happily with a wink then continued the examination.

Angelus was very adamant that the baby was a girl. He could already picture what his little girl will look like and it very much resembled Buffy to the tee. Buffy simply rolled her eyes with a smile. He would go on and on of how much he wanted their baby, boy or girl to look like Buffy and have her loving heart. Buffy couldn't roll her eyes to that.

Because of her constant badgering, Angelus reluctantly agreed not to paint the nursery with girly colours but sticking to a neutral palette. He decided the best way to avoid the argument of the baby's sex and colours for the walls was just to uniquely paint them.

Almost daily they're evening ended in disagreement. The subject of names always came up especially during dinner. After having the entire day away from one another, it gave them a lot time to think about names in their spare moments. They'd sit down at the table with dinner and discuss the names they've thought of. Needless to say, it always ended with a grumble of frustration, not getting anywhere closer to naming their child.

* * *

These were the moments Buffy wished she could relive over and over again.

She smiled down at Angelus hugging her waist pressed his face against her belly. Only with her did Angelus ever fully relax. Without any restraint, he was himself. He showed his rarely ever seen loving sensitivity to their baby whispering words of love.

He was obsessed with her belly. Constantly, he always ran a hand over it, loving its soft hardened shape. His lips were always on her belly as a little reminder to the baby that his daddy held so much love for him or her.

His obsession did not stop with Buffy's belly. He loved her swollen breasts as well. They were sensitive to the gentle touch of his fingers and lips. Months before her stomach expanded, Angelus was the first to notice the growth of her breasts. He would bury his face between them, comforted by their warmth and softness.

There were a few times during their passionate love making, Angelus traveled lower and lower between her legs. He laying on his stomach with the full intent of using his mouth to expertly manipulate her sex sending her over the edge into oblivion.

Laying in heat and frustration by the sudden abrupt halt to the explosive sex with her lover, Buffy grumbled angrily lifting her head then supported herself on her elbows looking down at Angelus with a scowl. Angelus did not say a word obviously distracted. He laid there between her knees with his chin in his fists and his brow furrowed over his eyes examining her sex.

"What the hell are you doing?" She breathed out frustrated and aching for release.

Angelus never looked away from the light brown curls and said, "I'm thinking."

Buffy looked at him with a 'you're joking' expression. "Seriously? About what?"

"You're so small... and tight... I was just figuring out how the baby will fit coming out."

"You're kidding me, right? That's what you're thinking about? Right now? At worst possible time, right now?"

Angelus tore his eyes from her sex to her face wearing a boyish innocent expression. "Sue me for being concerned for you."

Buffy's expression softened finding his curiosity and concern endearing. She sat up though her large belly weighed her down. "That's sweet, really. But don't worry about that. Thousands of women go through it. You have nothing to worry about." She reached out a hand and ran it over Angelus' face loving. "I love that you're worried about me. But Angel, next time, could you wait until... after?"

Angelus' worried face relaxed realising her meaning. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry." He smiled at her with slight embarrassment.

"It's okay... just... get it done now please."

A devilish grin washed over Angelus' face suddenly regaining focus on the heat her body radiated. "Okay, lie back down, my love." He deep voice purred seductively.

Buffy released a breath and laid back down. "Honestly, the worst possible time but weirdly, very sweet."

A minute passed and nothing had happened.

"Angel!" Buffy called out his name with annoyed frustration lifting head back up to see him in position to take her but still stared at her sex curiously.

"I still want to know-"

Buffy reached out and squeezed his lips together shutting him up quickly with her fingers. "The only thing I want these lips to be doing is me, love. No more talking."

He felt himself harden again catching the fire in her eyes. Angelus sat up and slightly adjusting her legs over his shoulders as he buried his face back in to her sex. All of his curious thoughts from a moment before long forgotten as he hungrily lavished his tongue around her, enjoying her sweet tangy taste.

* * *

Angelus stared at the belly and grinned moving his hand over the small bounce of Buffy stomach.

"The baby has hiccups." He laughed moving his face closer to her belly getting a front row seat. "Do you feel it?"

Buffy watched him lovingly and nodded her head, "Very much so. This baby is notorious for having hiccups."

"So beautiful," He pressed his lips against the belly he hugged possessively. "my baby. Daddy, loves you." Angelus whispered wondering for a moment if the baby could hear his loving whispers. He took the baby's a small hiccup as a response for he or she can hear him perfectly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Early Delivery: One Week Before The Actual Due Date**

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **Wolfram & Hart**

All it took was one phone call to turn Angelus' world upside down.

The nurses phone call interrupted the most important meeting of his year. He took it without hesitation or gruff to much of the Senior Partners surprise. In all of the years they knew Angelus, he would have never taken a phone call that clearly interrupted this particular meeting.

They watched him in the corner room. The call was short. He uttered four words into the phone then hung up.

He moved across his office opening a closet door taking out a long black coat and shrugged it on. Angelus finally turned to the Senior Partners. His eyes were bright with obvious nervousness and worry. "I have to go." He told them clearly distracted. "My secretary will schedule this meeting."

"Mr. O'Connor, we don't have ti-"

Angelus had already left the office before the sentence was finished.

 **Sunnydale, California**

 **Sunnydale General Hospital**

Angelus burst through the double doors of the hospital. His handsome stern face held a panicking worry.

Angelus ran down the hall and slid on his feet trying to stop himself as he started to pass the nurses station. "You!" He pointed at a nurse wearing a pair of light green scrubs. "Wait!"

The nurse faced him holding blue folders in her arms. "Can I help you sir?"

"I'm having a baby-" He frowned realising what he just said. "No, _I'm_ not having a baby. Obviously-" Angelus' scowl deepened clearly embarrassed. "I mean, my wife is having a baby." _Wife? Where did that come from?_

The nurse softly smiled at him now recalling who he was and who he was referring to. "Oh, you're here for Buffy Summers?"

"Yeah, yeah, where is she?" Angelus asked impatiently only wanting to be by his girl's side.

"She's in room 314." The nurse pointed her finger but Angelus had already taken off.

* * *

"310... 312..." Angelus darted his eyes from left to right in search of the room when he finally came across Room 314.

With a shaky hand he took the doorknob and turned it down. He pushed the wooden door open and closed it behind him.

He opened a light blue curtain open and found her leaning forward uncomfortably. Tubes were pierced into her hand. Angelus' eyes turned to a beeping machine monitoring her heart rate.

Another nurse stood at Buffy's bedside. She pulled out a thin needle from behind Buffy and looked up at the dark haired man with a soft smile. "Oh, hello," She said with a bit of surprise to see him.

Buffy picked up her head realising Angelus was standing in front of her with a horrified look dancing in his dark brown eyes.

Angelus jumped into action and went to her side taking her hand into his own. The panic that was painted across his face had suddenly vanished the moment her little hand wrapped around his. "Hey, baby," Angelus pushed her long blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear. "I'm here."

"Angel," She smiled finally at ease that he made it to her. She knew he had a major meeting with the Senior Partners. They were a major contributor for Wolfram & Hart. All she knew was that they pissed Angelus off and they had a lot, a lot of money.

"What's that?" Angelus noticed the needle in the nurse's hand as she tossed it away into a red, medical waste can.

"Epidural."

"That's not going to hurt her, is it?"

The nurse shook her head finding his concern sweet. "No, it will help her when her contracts come closer together. She'll barely feel it. I'll go get Doctor Robbins." The nurse excused herself.

Angelus rolled a small metal stool over to Buffy's bedside and held her hand into his own. He gently brushed his lips over her knuckles then kissed her fingertips.

"You had that big meeting-"

"Please, you are significantly more important than a meeting." His eyes moved around her face. He liked the days she didn't wear makeup. She was a natural beauty as much as she tried to convince him that she wasn't. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now. Before the magic drug, I felt like my body was being torn apart." She looked at him and continued, "Willow and Tara are here. I think they went to get a Coke or a coffee or something." Buffy looked over his guilty expression. "What's with the broody face?"

He smirked despite himself, "I just feel guilty is all. You're going through all of this and I'm..." Angelus traced his finger over the back of her hand memorising its petite size and the thinness of her fingers. "only holding your hand."

Buffy ran her hand over his face and into his hair. "You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"I can't help it." He gave her that innocent boyish look that made her swoon. "I hate this. I don't want to see you in any pain."

"You can make it up to me later." She compromised knowing full well that once he started to brood, there was nothing she could do to bring him out of it. So instead of fighting it, Buffy embraced it.

Angelus smirked and leaned forward pressing his mouth against hers. "Feel free to squeeze as hard as you want." He whispered against her forehead.

"Oh, believe me, I will." She smiled sweetly though Angelus could see the sarcasm in her eyes.

The curtain drew back and the blue eyed doctor entered the room breaking the tender moment between the pair.

Buffy and Angelus looked at the grinning doctor with irritation.

"Who's ready to have a baby?" Arizona said sliding latex gloves onto her hands. She turned to a nurse silently asking for the stool. Arizona sat down at Buffy's feet and drew up the hospital gown and dropped blue towels over Buffy's knees. "Let's make you two a mommy and daddy." Arizona then turned her eyes onto Buffy's face and smiled softly. "We're going to push on your next contraction which will happen right..." Buffy felt an odd numbing pang, she knew it was a contraction. "Push!" Arizona said holding out her hands.

Buffy sucked in a deep breath and proceeded to push as hard as she could. Angelus buried his nose into her hair hating the struggling groan that escaped through her gritted teeth.

"Push, Buffy!" Arizona coached her. "Keep breathing." She mimicked the breathing rhythm holding out her hands to catch the baby.

"Yes, my love, keep breathing." Angelus whispered and kissed her temple. "Push!"

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the hand that Angelus held. With all of her might, Buffy pushed.

"I see the head." Arizona said though her voice was a muffled in Buffy's ears. Buffy was unable to focus on anything but the twists and turns she was putting her petite body through.

"Keep going, love." Angelus encouraged her.

Buffy's entire world was a foggy mess until a high-pitched shrieking cry sliced through the fog and straight into her ears as clear as day.

Buffy exhaled a deep breath as she opened her eyes to Angelus' face. He stared at Arizona's arms that Buffy's knees blocked. Buffy examined his shocked expression. He almost looked traumatised even.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Arizona asked Angelus.

Angelus swallowed nervously and nodded his head too stupefied to say a word. He slowly stood from the stood with shaky weak legs and followed Arizona to the little crib against the wall.

A few minutes later after cleaning the gunk smeared across the baby's face and body, Arizona carefully passed the newborn wrapped in a light green blanket into the new fathers arms.

Angelus' arms tensed as he held the child in his, never in his life had he seen anything so little before. A weak shaky smile twitched the corners of his mouth. His brown eyes filled with unshed and joyous tears.

Buffy softly smiled at him and watched as he cross the delivery room towards her. He sat back down on the stool still holding the baby in his arms and looked at Buffy, slightly asking if she wanted to hold their baby.

"Please," Buffy said adjusting her arms as Angelus laid the now calm baby in her arms. She tilted her head to the side staring at the baby's little face. "Hi," Buffy whispered breathlessly as soon as the baby's bright blue eyes opened. She felt a string of soft tears slip down her cheeks but paid no mind to them only focused on her newborn son in her arms. With a warm smile, Buffy raised her eyes to Angelus, "It's a boy."

Angelus kissed her forehead then buried his nose into her blonde hair for a moment, "My boy." He ran a gentle hand through her hair, pushing it off of her face. "Thank you." He said gaining her attention from the sleeping baby nestled in her arms. "You've given so much, Buffy." His eyes searched her beautiful face. "You've given me, love, happiness, a reason to live, and now... you've given me a child - A son. Thank you."

"I love you." Her voice was a soothing whisper that made Angelus' heart flutter with warmth and comfort.

He dipped head down and pressed his mouth against hers. The kiss was supposed to be soft, tender, and brief. It was supposed to convey his undying love for her but as usual their tender kiss was deepened with the slips of their tongues. The kiss was not messy or overly passionate. It took their breath away.

Buffy broke the kiss and leaned forward, laying her head into the crook of his shoulder and breathed in his spicy scent totally memorised by the exhausted baby in her arms. "Now we definitely need to agree on a name." She teased.

Angelus chuckled softly and kissed the side of her hair. "Yeah... we do." He whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sunnydale General Hospital**

 **Room 314**

The day went and the night came again, but all went unnoticed by Angelus as he laid on the tight hospital bed with his love and their newborn son nestled in Buffy's arms.

He rested his head on Buffy's shoulder never blinking his eyes away from the sleeping child's face.

It gave him so much pleasure to sit the corner of the hospital room and watch Buffy breastfeed their son for the first time. Despite her few positioning questions for the nurse, she was a natural mother.

Angelus raised his hand and ran his pointer figure up and down the baby's little pink hand.

Buffy opened her eyes still a bit drowsy from the meds that were being pumped through her IV tube every few hours to easy her out from the labor pains.

Angelus knew she was awake from the change in her breath. For the first time in hours, Angelus tore his eyes from his son and onto Buffy's tired face. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He twirled the ends of her blonde hair around his finger.

"Like I had a baby." She ran a hand through her unwashed hair and frowned, "Oh god, I probably look like a cat died on my head."

Angelus took her hand that was tangled in her hair and brought it to his lips. "No, you're beautiful." He whispered to her sweetly and looked back to the sleep infant. "He'll so little."

"He weighs like eight pounds." Buffy listened to his soft chuckle and her heart swelled with love.

"You know what I mean. He's just so little." He watched as the baby wrapped his tiny hand around his fathers finger.

"He'll be big and strong soon enough." Buffy kissed the top of Angelus' head. "I don't want to him to get big too quickly."

Angelus drew his head back resting it against the pillow enough to look at Buffy fully. "I don't know what my life would have been like if I hadn't met you."

"You'd be grouchy all of the time."

Angelus smirked, "I'm serious. There are nights I've just stayed up wondering what it could have been. More than anything, I wish I met you first. That I was the one you were always supposed to be with."

"You are. It doesn't matter how or when, we found each other. That's what matters. Besides, in my early days you probably wouldn't have liked me." She smirked.

"No, I probably wouldn't have." Buffy looked at him with surprise not expecting him to sound so crass. Angelus lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. "I would've loved you. Just like I do now."

Pushing back the tears threatening to escape from Buffy's eyes, she closed the small gap between them with a tender kiss against his lips. A small cooing sound from Buffy's arms broke them apart.

"He needs a name." Buffy said with a weak laugh. "We can't just call him, Baby for the rest of his life."

"We've been having trouble with agreeing in that department." Angelus critically examined her face for a moment, then took her hand into his own and said, "Okay, executive decision made. You choose the name."

"Me? Really?"

"Really," Angelus nuzzled his nose against hers. "The next time, I get to choose."

Buffy's eyes snapped open wide with surprise. "The next time? Honey, we're not even done with the 'first time'. We have a lot of _stuff_ to figure out before we even _think_ about a 'next time'."

Angelus smirked happy she hadn't completely thrown out the idea, which was promising. He decided months ago that he wanted it all with Buffy. And having it all included a house filled with children that looked exactly like her.

He watched as she eyed the baby carefully. Her fingers ran over the newborns forehead and trailed a finger down the bridge of his button nose then to his pouting pink lips.

A loving smile slowly twitched in the corners of her mouth. "Liam."

Angelus turned his head to her not expecting for her to come up with that response. It was a name she had never mentioned before. "Liam? After me?"

"Do you hate it?" She asked apprehensively. "He looks like a Liam. He looks like you."

Angelus shook his head brushing his lips over hers. "No, I don't hate it. Surprised you would use it."

"It's not like you are."

Angelus smirked, "True. Liam is perfect. He looks like a Liam. A strong name for an O'Connor." He turned his attentions back to the sleeping infant and ran a finger over his puffy cheeks. "What do you think Liam? Do you like your name?" A hint of a smile swept across the Liam's face. Angelus chuckled, "I think he likes it."

"Good, it's yours kid." Buffy brought the baby closer to her and kissed his forehead.

Angelus wrapped an arm Buffy's shoulders and kissed the side of her head lovingly.

His entire life before this moment was a complete blur to him. He couldn't imagine how his life would have been without Buffy or his son in it.

The cool dead feeling that had always haunted him was now just a distant memory. The foreign feeling was just that, a foreign feeling. What was he really? He toyed with the idea that he was a vampire. A shell of a man who once was. A demon who possessed nothing but anger and power. Love was just a copper taste in his mouth, it churned his stomach with disgust.

The moment Buffy Summers entered his office, he had never seen a light so bright before. She was like sunshine.

 _That doesn't nearly justify her. Sunshine..._ Angelus thought harder and looked at her. Despite her exhaustion from having a baby, she was still the most beautiful woman his eye's had ever beheld. "Fresh air."

"Huh? What?" Buffy looked at him with a raised brow blinking her tired eyes. It was an expression that was so 'Buffy', only she could pull off. Much like her 'bedroom eyes' expression, that was one he liked the most.

"I was just thinking... I was trying to describe you in my head. But, sunshine wasn't good enough. So then I thought, fresh air. You are like coming up for fresh air. I was dying and you saved me."

Buffy moved a hand that was around the baby to Angelus' cheek. "My Angel."

Angelus pushed fallen blonde strands of hair behind her ear and leaned forward kissing her lips tenderly then sat back. Buffy rested her head into the crook of his neck.

They silently watched their newborn son sleep soundly in the comfort and safety of his mothers arms.

 **LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DIG IT! I VALUE YOUR THOUGHTS. KEEP BEING GROOVY, PEACE AND LOVE**

 **P.S. IN THE MEANTIME, IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, CHECK OUT _"BALLADE NO2, OP38"_**


End file.
